The Impossible Can Happen
by lovenyami
Summary: Sequel to 'Confessions of Love' Bakura promises Ryou something that is virtaly impossible. Can he keep his promise? RxB
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I started the sequel to 'Confessions of Love' erlier then i thought i would. Hehe well i hope you guys like this one as much as the other.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. You guys all know that.**

* * *

Ryou was looking at the ring on his finger. It had only been 2 months since Bakura had asked Ryou to marry him.

"Hey, Bakura." Ryou said, getting Bakura's attention.

"Yes?" Bakura said, turning away from the TV.

"What does these symbols say?" Ryou asked. "You never did tell me."

"Ma'an Lel-Abad" Bakura said. "It means together forever. If you look on the inside of the ring, you'll see your name engraved there."

"Really?" Ryou took off the ring to look. Sure enough, his name was there. Ryou put the ring back on. He smiled and kissed Bakura. "I love you, Bakura." Ryou said.

"I love you to." Bakura said.

Ryou had crawled onto Bakura's lap, when there was a knock at the door. Ryou looked at Bakura with pleading eyes. He didn't want to move from his spot.

"Who is it?" Bakura asked.

"You don't have to worry. It's just me, Marik." Marik said.

"Come in. The door is unlocked." Bakura said.

Marik and Malik were the only ones who new about Ryou and Bakura being together. What they didn't know, though, was that they were engaged.

Marik walked into the living room. "Did I interrupt something?" Marik asked with a smirk.

"No." Ryou said, giggling slightly.

"What's up, Marik?" Bakura asked.

"Nothing really. I just came to tell you that Yami and Yugi are going to come by today." Marik said. "And, can I stay here for a little while?"

Bakura laughed. "Why now?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure. Malik got mad at me, and kicked me out of my own house again." Marik said. "I didn't do anything this time."

Bakura laughed again.

"Sure, you can stay, Marik." Ryou said, since Bakura was unable to.

"Thanks."

Bakura forced himself to stop laughing, and asked, "So why is Yugi and the jerk coming over?"

Marik shrugged his shoulders. "To make sure Ryou is still alive, I suppose."

"They could just ask you. You're staying down here ever other week anyways." Bakura said, holding back a laugh.

"They don't know that." Marik said.

"Well, then we can tell them." Bakura said.

* * *

please review. it would help me greatly. please.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: There is lots of talking in this chapter. Hehe enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I owns nothings**

* * *

"Why do they have to know?" Marik asked.

"So they don't have to come here and bother me." Bakura said.

"Fine, but if they start coming to my house every day, I swear I will kill you in your sleep." Marik threatened Bakura.

"Sure you will."

"Will you two ever stop fighting?" Ryou asked.

"Probably not, but we will stop for now." Bakura said.

"Thank you." Ryou said, smiling at Bakura.

The three chatted for a while. Mostly trying to figure out why Marik was kicked out of his house.

"You really didn't do anything this time?" Bakura asked.

"Nothing that I know of at least." Marik said. "Malik came home, and yelled at me to get out of the house."

"Really?" Ryou asked, confused on why Malik would do that.

"Really." Marik repeated.

"What were you doing when he came home?" Bakura asked.

"I was watching some movie I found that I forgot I had."

There conversation was interrupted by a knocking on the door. Bakura got up to answer it.

"What do you want?!" Bakura asked Yami and Yugi bitterly.

"We're here to see Ryou." Yami said.

"He is sitting in the living perfectly fine." Bakura said. "Now go away." He started to close the door.

Yami caught the door. "We're not leaving till we see Ryou." Yami said sternly.

"Fine." Bakura said, and walked back to the living room. Yami and Yugi fallowed him. "There he is." Bakura said pointing to Ryou, whom was sitting on the couch.

Ryou smiled and waved at the two. "Hey Yugi, Yami."

"Hey Ryou." Yugi said, waving back.

"See, Ryou is happy and healthy. Now leave." Bakura said, now pointing towards the door.

"Why are you hear Marik?" Yami asked, ignoring Bakura.

"Just came over to visit my friends." Marik said. "I also got kicked out of my house by Malik."

"I'm not going to ask." Yami said. "So, how are you Ryou?" He asked turning to Ryou.

"I'm good, thank you." Ryou answered.

"Good." Yami said. "Ok, Tomb Robber. I'll let you live for now." He said, walking away from the group.

"Bye Ryou." Yugi called to Ryou as he left.

Bakura slammed the door behind them.

"What is with Yami? He's acting like he's Ryou's father or something." Marik said.

"I don't know, but if he calls me Tomb Robber again, I will murder him in his sleep." Bakura growled.

"Not if I kill you first." Marik said.

"Yeah right. Like you could really lay a finger on me." Bakura taunted.

Ryou shook his head. He watched as the two started a wrestling match, sitting safely on the couch.

* * *

Please review. i really like it when people review.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Just a quik chapter i wrote. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Me owns nothing**

**warning: OCness of Marik. Haha it is very funny though.**

* * *

"Get off of me." Marik growled from his position on the floor. Bakura had Marik pinned to the ground, and was sitting on his back.

"I told you, you couldn't lay a finger on me." Bakura said, without a single scratch on him. He climbed off of Marik.

Marik got off the floor, mumbling a few curses as he did so.

"Ok Bakura. You proved your point." Ryou said. He put one hand on Bakura's chest to keep him from attack Marik again.

Marik caught sight of something he hadn't seen before. "What's that, Ryou?" Marik asked.

Ryou turned around to face Marik. "What's what?" He asked, confusion written all over his face.

"What's that on your finger?" Marik asked.

"Oh, this." Ryou held up his hand to show Marik the ring.

"It's an engagement ring, dummy." Bakura answered for Ryou.

"No way!" Marik said, taking a closer look at the ring. "When did you finally decide ask him?" Marik asked Bakura.

"Mm, about two months ago. The day after Ryou finished school." Bakura told Marik.

"It took you long enough. Why didn't you tell me?" Marik asked, looking at Bakura,

"Because of the way you are acting now." Bakura said.

"You had it engraved with Ancient Egyptian." Marik said, ignoring Bakura.

"Yes I did. Now shut up." Bakura said, ticked off with the way Marik was acting.

"Ok, shesh." Marik said

Marik walked back to his spot on the couch, fallowed by a blushing Ryou.

Bakura went into the kitchen. His fight with Marik had made him hungry. As he got something to eat, he listened to Ryou and Marik talk about the best month to get married in.

* * *

hehehe hope you liked it. please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I had major writers block today. :( It sucks. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

That night Marik tried to call Malik.

"Malik, wait! No. Wait, Malik. Don't. No. Wait Malik , I." Marik was unable to finish one sentence. He sighed as he hung up the phone.

"No luck talking sense into him, I see." Bakura said from his spot on the couch.

Marik shook his head. "He won't listen to me."

"He'll be over it tomorrow." Bakura said. Ryou was sleeping with his head on Bakura's lap. Bakura ran his fingers through Ryou's hair.

"When do you two plan on getting married?" Marik asked, sitting in a chair.

"Don't know. We haven't really talked about it." Bakura said.

"Ok. Are you going to invite the others?" Marik asked.

Bakura shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want to, but Ryou might. They are his friends."

"Some friends they are. Kidnapping him, and keeping him away against his will. What kind of friends do that?"

"I don't know. Overprotective, stuck up jerk friends." Bakura said.

Marik laughed at Bakura's choice of words.

"So what did Malik even say to you on the phone?" Bakura asked, changing the subject.

"He told me he didn't want to see me again." Marik said, his expression a mix of hurt and seriousness.

"Ouch. He's really mad at you." Bakura said, thinking of what he would do if Ryou told him that. He mentally flinched at the thought.

Marik pouted. "He kicked me out of my own house. My own house!"

Bakura laughed.

"It's not funny Bakura." Marik growled.

Ryou moaned in his sleep. Both Bakura and Marik stopped talking. Ryou's eyes fluttered, but he didn't wake up.

"You idiot. You almost woke him up." Bakura whispered, glaring at Marik.

"What ever. It was you who almost woke him up, loud mouth." Marik whispered back, returning Bakura's glare.

"I'm just going to take him to the bedroom." Bakura said, carefully getting off the couch, and picking Ryou up.

* * *

Please review. I know this chapter is short. But i have a headache from looking somethig up for a chapter later on in the story. ;) it's a surprise. I also got some ideas for another chapter in this story from watching the metior shower last night. ;) lol i am not telling anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Um, yeah. I don't have anything to say really. I was bored when i wrote this chapter so it is kind of random.**

**Disclaimer: No own anything**

* * *

Ryou woke up that morning, and noticed that Bakura wasn't next to him. He got out of bed, and went to look downstairs. Marik was sleeping on the couch, but there was no sign of Bakura.

Ryou went back upstairs to get dressed. As he walked into his room, Ryou saw Bakura lying on his bed.

"Hey, Bakura." Ryou said, walking up to the bed.

"Hey." Bakura answered.

"What're you doing in here?" Ryou asked, going to his closet.

"I was just thinking." Bakura rolled over to watch Ryou.

"Oh, what were you thinking about?" Ryou asked.

"Just about how beautiful you are." Bakura said with a smile.

Ryou blushed slightly and giggled. "Is that all you were thinking about?" Ryou asked, taking clothes out of his closet.

"No." Bakura said, sitting up on the bed.

"What else, then?" Ryou walked over to his dresser.

"I'll tell you about it later." Bakura said as he left the room.

Ryou watched Bakura as he left the room. _'I wonder what is on his mind?'_ Ryou asked himself as he thought of how serious Bakura looked. Shrugging his shoulders he continued to get dressed.

Bakura went down the stars, gaining an evil smirk when he saw Marik was still sleeping. He went into the kitchen, and got a glass of water. Walking over to Marik, Bakura dumped the water on Marik's head.

Marik shot up. Wiping water out of his eyes he asked, "What was that for?!"

Bakura, whom was laughing, said. "I don't know. I was bored."

Marik said some curses, but Bakura was ignoring him.

"Bakura you jerk. I will get you back for this." Marik said, getting off the couch.

"I doubt it." Bakura laughed.

Ryou came into the living room. He saw a laughing Bakura, and a wet and mad Marik.

"What did you do, Bakura?" Ryou asked, walking up beside Bakura.

"I dumped water on Marik." Bakura said.

"Why did you do that?" Before Ryou could get an answer, there was a knock at the door.

* * *

who's at the door. can you guess. haha i really like making you guys guess. it's fun to see what you think. what do you think Bakura is going to talk to Ryou about? please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I've only been up for an hour and 30 minuets today and i am already typing. Hope you like it. Sorry if it doesn't answer any of your questions.**

**Disclaimer: Me own nothing but the computer i typed this on. **

* * *

Ryou answered the door. Standing before him was a very sad looking Malik.

"Hey Malik." Ryou said.

"Is Marik here?" Malik asked.

"Yeah. He's in the living room." Ryou said, motioning for Malik to come in.

The two walked into the living room. When Malik saw Marik, he ran up to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Marik." Malik said as tears filled his eyes.

"It's ok Malik." Marik said, rubbing Malik's back.

"No it's not. I was acting like a total jerk." Malik said. "Please come home." He begged.

"Ok, Malik." Marik said. "I'll see you guys later." He said as he walked with Malik out of the house.

"Well that problem's solved." Bakura said, chuckling to himself. "To bad it always ends the same way." Bakura sat on the couch. "Now what to do?" He asked.

"we could always start planning our wedding." Ryou said sitting next to Bakura.

"Ok." He said, only half way paying attention.

"Well I think we should have an Egyptian wedding." Ryou said.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Bakura asked, "Why an Egyptian wedding?"

Ryou smiled. "You were from Egypt, right? I thought it would be more comforting for you." He said.

"Ok. Egyptian wedding it is then." Bakura said, leaning over to kiss Ryou. Ryou giggled.

"Who are we going to invite?" Bakura asked.

"Marik and Malik, of course." Ryou said, then stopped to think. "I don't know. Is there anyone you want to invite?" He asked.

Bakura shook his head. "As long as I have you I am happy."

Ryou smiled, but it soon disappeared. "I would invite the others, but they don't seem to want us together." Ryou said sadly.

"Who cares about what they think. As long as we are happy. That's all that matters." Bakura said, not wanting to see Ryou sad.

"You're right. That's all that matters." Ryou smiled, and laid his head on Bakura's shoulder.

* * *

again sorry if it answers no questions you guys have. why the Egyptian wedding? Because it seems like fun and easier to write. (i have never been to a wedding or Egyptian wedding) please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

AN: So here is the long awaited chapter. Sorry it took me two days to get it up. Wait, or was it three? Hm, anyways I had writers block first, then i was busy helping with my brother B-day party. So i just go this finished now. Um, i don't really like this chapter. And i will clear a few things up at the end. Other then that, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Owns nothing. Though i wish i did.**

* * *

That night Ryou and Bakura were out in the backyard looking at the stars. Lying on their backs in the grass. It was a clear night that night. A full, bright moon surrounded by bright, twinkling stars filled the sky.

A thought came to Bakura. He had remembered one of Ryou's thought one the day he got out of school. The thought had caught his attention then, and was on his mind now.

"Ryou." Bakura said, getting Ryou attention..

Ryou rolled over to look at Bakura. "Yes?"

"I, um. Never mind." Bakura said, closing his eyes. _'Come on! You're going to have to tell him sooner or later!' 'Can I choose later?' 'No!' 'Fine!'_Bakura fought with himself.

"What did you want to tell me, Bakura?" Ryou asked.

"It was nothing." Bakura said.

"Please tell me." Ryou said. "Please Kura."

Bakura sighed. _'I want to tell him, but I can't.' 'Yes you can!' 'Why don't you shut up!' _

"Aw, come on Kura. Please tell me." Ryou begged.

Bakura rolled over to face Ryou. "Are you sure you want me to tell you?" Bakura asked, stalling for time.

Ryou nodded.

"Ok, well…." Bakura stared, but stopped to think of a good way to say what he wanted to say. "Ryou, how did you have your life planned before you meet me?" He asked.

"Hm, well, what most other people have planned." Ryou said. "To get married, and if it is possible, to have kids. Why do you ask?" Ryou looked at Bakura, wondering what this had to do with anything.

"So what if I told you that everything you had planned can still happen." Bakura said.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked, really confused now.

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you. It's only confusing you." Bakura said, sitting up.

"Just tell me what you mean. Please. I'll try and understand the best I can." Ryou said.

"Fine." Bakura sighed. "What I was getting at was that you can still have a kid without adopting."

"Why would we need to… oh." Ryou thought for a moment. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes really." Bakura said standing up.

"How is that possible?" Ryou asked, also standing up.

"Anything is possible Ryou As long as I have the Millennium Ring. You want it, I'll make it happen." Bakura said.

'_Should I believe him?' 'Yes.' 'Well, what if he's lying? I mean how can something like that be possible?' 'He's not, trust me.' 'How do you know?' 'I just do!'_Ryou thought, talking to himself. "We'll I'll try something at least once. But I am still confused." Ryou said, fallowing Bakura inside the house.

* * *

ok so to clear a few things up. 1) Ryou's thought that day he got out of school was about how he wishes he could have at least one kid. 2) That is what Bakura is talking. If you have any other questions just ask. I will try to clear thibgs up without ruining the story. And also, can anyone guess where i am going with this? The wedding should also be coming soon, maybe. Hehe. Anyways, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Yeah, next chapter! Now to find out why i am in such a good mood today! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

* * *

*At the Game Shop*

Yami was sitting on the couch. Flipping through the channels, he found nothing interesting to watch. He turned off the TV. A few minuets later Yugi came bursting through the door.

He ran up to Yami. "Ryou…… Bakura…… Marry…." Yugi said between breaths.

"What did you just say?" Yami asked, barely hearing what Yugi had said.

"Ryou and Bakura are getting married." Yugi said after he caught his breath.

"WHAT?!" Yami jumped off the couch. "Who told you this?" He asked.

"From Joey and Kaiba." Yugi said.

"Who did they hear it from?"

"Joey and Kaiba heard it from Tristan and Duke, who heard it from Tea, Serenity, and Mai, who heard it from Malik, who heard it from Marik." Yugi said, out of breath from the long answer.

"Where did Marik hear it from?" Yami asked, mad about being the last to know about the wedding.

"Well from what I heard, from Ryou and Bakura themselves."

Yami shook his head on disbelief. "Would Ryou really marry someone like Bakura?" He questioned Yugi, not wanting to believe what he was told.

"If they really loved each other. Yeah, probably." Yugi nodded.

Yami started out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Yugi called after him.

"To Ryou's house!" Yami called back.

"But there not-" He was cut off by the door slamming shut.

After a little more then 10 minuets, Yami was back. "They aren't home." He stated.

"That is what I was trying to tell you." Yugi said.

"Do you know where they are?" Yami asked.

"Nope." Yugi said, sitting on the couch.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Yami asked.

"If they really love each other, then I don't see what the problem is." Yugi said giving Yami a smile.

"This is Bakura we are talking about, Yugi! He will do anything to get what he wants!"

"What will marring Ryou get him? Besides Ryou's love and trust, which he probably already had for a while now." Yugi asked yami, still not seeing a problem with the marriage.

"I don't know. He could use Ryou to get away with his evil deeds." Yami said.

"Yami, Ryou will be fine. Bakura has changed. He just doesn't like to show it around others. I don't see why you can't realize that." Yugi got up and went into the kitchen, Yami fallowing close behind him.

"When? When are they getting married?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed. "They aren't sure yet. It is between June and July." Yugi turned to face Yami. "Please leave them be, Yami. As long as Ryou is happy, we should be happy."

Yami sighed. "Fine."

*With Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik.*

"Ryou, do we have to do this?" Bakura asked in a whining tone.

"Yes." Ryou said sternly.

"But RyRy, I want to go home."

Ryou sighed. "Please Kura, for me." Ryou begged, giving Bakura his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Bakura huffed.

"Yay! Ok so you and Marik find your outfits here, and Malik and I will go else where." Ryou and Malik took off in the opposite direction.

"I hate shopping." Marik said.

"Yeah, well so do I. We apparently have no choice though." Bakura said.

* * *

I think this is the longest chapter for this story, for right now. Please review. Oh, i also want to know what you would think if i put Ryou in a wedding dress. You wouldn't be mad, right? Just think on how cute he would look. ^^ Well that is up to you. Let me know if you are ok with it or not.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I apologise to the people i told that this was going to be the wedding chapter. I Had a little bit of an idea change. But it will be soon. So again i apologise. Sorry**

**Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING!!!!!!! Bwahahahahahahaha**

**Bakura: No she doesn't. If she did then we would have some problems. **

**Me: Oh come on Kura. I know you wish that i owned Yu-Gi-Oh. I would do a better job then 4Kids.**

* * *

"Aw, come on RyRy, please." Bakura begged.

"At least try it on." Malik said, handing Ryou an article of clothing.

Ryou sighed. "Fine, but I'm just trying it on." He took the clothing, and went into the changing room. A few moments later he came out.

Bakura smiled and walked over to Ryou. "You look beautiful in that." He whispered in Ryou's ear, then kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm not so sure about this, Kura." Ryou said, looking down to observe the clothing on him.

"That looks good on you Ryou." Malik said. Marik smiled, and tried not to laugh.

Ryou looked in the mirror. He was glad no one else was in the store. As he was about to go back in the changing room, he heard the door open in the front of the store. _'That's just great.'_ He thought.

"Hey Bakura, Marik, Malik, and…. Ryou?"

Ryou turned around slowly, a blush forming on his face. "Hi Joey." He said quietly.

"Ryou why are you in a dress?" Joey asked.

"Um…. I, um…" Ryou stammered, trying to think of something to tell Joey.

"We wanted to know what he looked like in a dress. So we forced one on him." Malik answered for Ryou.

"Why are you here?" Marik asked, turning the subject to Joey.

"Ta get a new tuxedo. Kaiba is forcing me to get one." Joey said.

As Marik and Malik were distracting Joey, Ryou snuck back into the changing room, with help from Bakura. Joey was gone when he came back out, dress in his hands.

"So, you're going to get the dress, right?" Malik asked.

"No." Ryou said.

"Aw, come on. You looked so cute in it." Malik said.

"Yeah, you've got to get it." Marik said.

"Please RyRy." Bakura begged,

"No." Ryou repeated.

"Aw, but RyRy, you looked so pretty in that dress." Bakura pouted.

Ryou sighed. "Ok." He said. "As long as Malik wears one too." Ryou said."

"I will no-" Malik started to protest, but was cut off.

"Ok, let's start looking for Malik's dress then." Bakura said quickly, to stop Malik's protest.

"I WILL NOT WEAR A DRESS!!" Malik yelled.

"Yes you will." Both Marik and Malik said at the same time.

Ryou smiled, then laughed at Malik. Malik pouted the whole time they were looking at the dresses.

"Why do I have to wear a dress?" He asked.

"Because Ryou wants you to, and it's the only way he will." Bakura said.

"It's a good thing we're close friends." Malik mumbled out of ear shot of Bakura and Ryou.

* * *

What kind of dress do you guys see Malik in? I need ideas. Please. Review please. And sorry about this not being the wedding like i said it was going to be. There is going to be a little more inbetween that time. So it's just a few chapters away. I hope you are excited for the wedding like me!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: It's been a while since i updated. Sorry about that. I didn't know what to write for this chapter. Hope you like it though. ^_-**

**Dsclaimer: I own everything! HAHAHAHAHA**

**Bakura: No you don't.**

**Me: Aw come on. Why do you have to ruin my fun?**

* * *

"Bakura, how can you not be nervous?" Marik asked. "You're getting married tomorrow, yet you sit here like nothing important is at hand."

Bakura looked at Marik. "Why should I be nervous?" He asked. "I have nothing to worry about."

"What if Ryou changes his mind." Marik said.

"Ryou wont change his mind." Bakura said matter-of-factly. "Do you have any other reasons for me to be nervous or scared about?"

Marik sighed, then leaned back in the couch. "You're no fun Bakura." He said.

______With Ryou and Malik___________

"I can't believe I am going to wear this dress!" Malik said looking at the dress he was carrying. "Why do I have to wear this again?" He asked Ryou.

"If I have to wear a dress then so do you." Ryou answered Malik.

"Hey Ryou! Hey Malik!" Called a familiar voice.

Malik turned around to face whoever was calling their names. "Hey Yugi, Yami."

Ryou also turned to face Yugi and Yami. He blushed and tried to hide the dress.

"What you got there, Ryou?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing." Ryou said.

Yami reached behind Ryou and grabbed the dress. Looking at it he looked back up to Ryou confused. "Why do you have a dress?" He looked over to see that Malik had one too.

"It's um…. We…" Ryou tried to come up with an answer, but got nothing.

Malik couldn't think of anything to explain the dresses either.

"Well?" Yami said, getting impatient. "Why do you have a….. wedding…. dress?" He slowly fit together why they would have dresses. "You're not wearing these to the wedding, are you?" He asked.

"Would you believe me if I said no?" Ryou asked.

"No. Why are you wearing a dress?" Yami asked.

Ryou looked at Malik for help. "Yes we are going to wear these dresses, because we can. Do you have a problem with that?" Malik asked.

Yugi looked at Yami 'Yami just leave it be. If they want to wear a dress, then that's their decision.' Yugi said through their mind link.

"Let's go Yugi. We'll see you two tomorrow." Yami said walking off.

"That was a weird and uncomfortable confrontation." Ryou said.

"I'll second that." Malik said, then they began to walk back in the direction they had been going before.

______Time skip______

"We're back." Ryou called as he walked into the house. Ryou headed up the stairs to put the dress away. Malik fallowing behind him.

After putting the dresses away they went back down stairs to join their lovers.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Bakura asked, clearly bored at the moment.

"Sure." The others said.

It took them ten minuets to pick a movie. After much arguing they picked a comedy movie. All sitting on the couch, with Ryou and Bakura on one side, and Marik and Malik on the other.

____After movie_____

"We'll see you tomorrow." Malik called as he walked out the door behind Marik.

"Ok, bye Malik." Ryou called back from the living room.

Ryou and Bakura sat listing to their two blond haired friends leave. A soft click from the door indicating they were gone.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Ryou asked, watching as Bakura put the movie away.

"Yes." Bakura said. He sat down next to Ryou, putting his arm around Ryou's shoulder. "What about you? Are you ready?" He asked.

Ryou nodded. "But I must admit I am a little worried."

"Why's that?" Bakura asked.

"Well if my grandparents, or any one else in my family, find out about us I will more then likely be shunned by my own family with out my mom and dad here." Ryou explained. "And if my grandparents think I am still alone, they will start sending girls to my house, and setting me up on dates."

"Sounds to me like you have a strict family." Bakura said, laughing a bit. "We should probably h bed to bed now, though. WE have a big day tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll be up in a minuet." Ryou said.

Bakura went upstairs, leaving Ryou in a deep thought. After a few minuets Ryou headed upstairs to join Bakura in the bedroom.

* * *

Ok i made this as long as i could. I might not mupdate for a while. School starts in three days. And i am very nervous and the next chapter needs a lot of reseach to be done still. I will try my hardest to get it up soon. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Finally i got this done. I would have had it up ealierbut i went fishing with my dad and brother. ok so i am not sure how much i actually like this chapter. it's really long to me. well, anyways enough from me and i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Me own nothing.**

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Bakura?" Marik asked.

"Yes. Now tell me, why do you keep asking that question?" Bakura asked in a mocking tone.

They were both in Bakura's room standing in front of the full sized mirror in his room. Both men wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie.

"I only ask, because it seems like a big commitment." Marik said.

"That's because it is. All _"normal" _people know that." Bakura said. (AN: Don't ask. Just my very poor attempt to be funny but it failed.)

"Well I didn't…. HEY!" Marik yelled catching on to what Bakura meant by normal people. "Are you calling me crazy or something?" Marik asked. (AN: Again just forget about this part. I just don't want to cut it out.)

"No I would never call you that." Bakura said sarcastically, trying to sound innocent.

______In the other room______

"You look pretty Malik." Ryou said, giggling.

"Please don't say that." Malik groaned.

"But you do. You look very pretty in that dress." Ryou said, trying to get his friend to come out of hiding.

"Don't say that!" Malik yelled from the closet. "I don't want to be known as pretty!"

"Come on Malik. Please come out of the closet." Ryou begged.

"Fine, but you're dead when this is over." Malik said as he opened the closet door. He walked over to the mirror that was next to Ryou.

Malik was wearing a slightly poofy, red, sleeveless dress with a sparkly top. "Well, you look better then I do in a dress.." Malik said, and turned to look at Ryou.

"You really think so?" Ryou asked looking in the mirror.

Ryou was wearing a slightly poofy, bluish, dress held up with one strap. The neck line had a diamond like design. He had a tiara(AN: Was going to say crown but I like tiara better.) This was also Bakura's idea. A bow was tied around his waste. And since there was no way he would wear high heels he was wearing flats.(AN: I have a picture on what the dress mostly looks like. Thanks to Little Ryuu.)

_____Meanwhile_____

"Come on Yami! We're going to be late!" Yugi called from the living room. Yami came down the stairs. "We need to pick up the others on the way. Come on!" Yugi ran out the door.

"Yugi wait up!" Yami called, running after Yugi.

___Short time skip_____

"You know we weren't even invited to their wedding." Yami said.

"Yeah, and your point is?" Joey said.

"Why are we going? They didn't invite us, so there's no need for us to go." Yami said.

"Yami, we are going to support Ryou. He is are our friend after all." Yugi said. Yami sighed.

______Back at Ryou's place_____

"Hey, look. Yugi and the others are coming." Malik said, pointing out the window.

Ryou's face turned pink with embarrassment. He didn't want anyone to see him in a dress.

Apparently Marik and Bakura had seen them coming too. "Do you want one of us to answer the door?" Asked Marik.

"Uh, s-sure." Ryou answered. He heard the ring of the door bell, fallowed by footsteps. There was a knock on his bedroom door. Then the sound of Marik's voice.

"They're out back, so you can come out know if you're ready."

Malik opened the door. "Is everything else ready?" He asked.

Marik answered trying to hold back a laugh. "Yup, everything is ready to go." He took a step to the side to let Malik and Ryou out of the room. "Bakura, the pretty princesses are ready!" Marik called.

Bakura laughed, and seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"AH! Don't that Bakura!" Malik yelled at Bakura.

Bakura laughed even more. "Well, if the pretty princesses are ready, I say we get this thing started." Bakura said, seeming to be in a very good mood.

____Outside_____

Everyone sat in the chairs that had been set up outside. Looking around, they took note of all the decorations, and how neatly everything was put together.

"Ryou and Malik must of done the decorating." Tea said.

"I'm getting tired of waiting. When is the wedding going to start?" Joey asked.

"Soon!" They all answered at the same time. And like they said, it started in no time at all.

____Back with Bakura and the others___

"Don't make me go out there!" Malik said, freaking about people seeing him in a dress.

"To bad. You have no choice." Marik said, dragging Malik with him. "Stop acting like a baby, it's not going to kill you."

Walking outside, everyone turned to watch the two Egyptians. Malik was trying to hide his face. Marik sat down next to Yugi, Malik sitting next to Marik.

Walking down an isle created by the other chairs, hand in hand, Ryou and Bakura made there way to the two chairs in the front.

Yami was expecting to get a glare from Bakura, but all he saw was a smile on Bakura's face. His eyes filled with happiness. These were all something Yami had never seen from the Tomb Robber.

Ryou and Bakura sat in the chairs, and Marik stood up, walking over to the two. Bakura poured a rose sherbet drink in a glass. Both sipping from it then handing it to Marik. Marik took the glass and passed it around to the others. All drank to their health.

When that was done, Bakura took Ryou's hand. He switched the ring from Ryou's right index finger to his left. Ryou doing the same to Bakura. (AN: Ok, well from this point I'm not sure what to do, so let's just go to the first dance now. K? don't hate me.)

__Very short time skip___

As much as Bakura hated dancing, he had no choice. He smiled when he heard the song he had picked out for the first dance without Ryou knowing. Ryou listened as familiar words fell around them.

**I swear**

**By the moon and the stars in the sky**

**And I swear**

**Like the shadow that's by your side**

Ryou looked over to Bakura, a few tears sparkling in his eyes.

Bakura held out his hand and asked, "Shall we dance?"

Ryou nodded and took Bakura's hand. Bakura brought Ryou closer to him. Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck. Bakura with his arms wrapped above Ryou's waist. (AN: Don't know if that is right, but I also don't care. :P)

**I see the questions in your eyes**

**I know what's on your mind**

**I can be sure I know my part**

**Cause I stand beside you through the years**

**You'll only cry those happy tears**

**And though I make mistakes**

**I'll never break your heart**

**And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky**

**I'll be there**

**I swear like the shadow that's by your side**

**I'll be there**

**For better or worse**

**Till death do us part**

**I'll love you with every beat of my heart**

**And I swear**

**I'll give you every thing I can**

**I'll build your dreams with these two hands**

**We'll hang some memories on the wall**

**And when just the two of us are there**

**You wont have to ask if I still care**

**Cause as the time turns the page**

**My love wont age at all**

**And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky**

**I'll be there**

**I swear like the shadow that's by your side**

**I'll be there**

**For better or worse**

**Till death do us part**

**I'll love you with every beat of my heart**

**And I swear**

At this time the others had joined in with the dancing. Joey with Kaiba, Yami with Yugi, Tristan with Serenity, and so on. (AN: you decide the rest of the pairings)

**I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky**

**I'll be there**

**I swear like the shadow that's by your side**

**I'll be there**

**For better or worse**

**Till death do us part**

**I'll love you with every single beat of my heart**

**I swear**

The song slowly came to an end. Ryou pulled Bakura into a hug. Bakura kissed the top or Ryou's head, and returned his hug.

___Yet another time skip____

"Shove the cake in his face!" Marik called.

There was a three layer cake. In the shape of squares. It was black and to symbolize light and dark. Ryou and Bakura had cut it, and were now feeding a piece of cake to each other.

"Come on! One of you two shove the cake in someone's face!" Malik called.

Ryou giggled and did exactly what the two Egyptians wanted.

"Hey!" Bakura said, trying to look mad, but ended up laughing.

Ryou wiped the cake from Bakura face, then took off running. Bakura chased Ryou until Ryou finally gave in. It was now his turn to have cake in his face.

____O.O Another time skip_____

"It's getting late. We better get going." Yugi said, looking at his watch. "Bye Ryou. Bye Bakura." He said as he walked out the door. Yugi was fallowed by the others. All of them saying by, and congratulating them as they left.

"Heh, with them gone I can give you your present." Bakura said.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked, looking at him confused.

Bakura didn't say anything. He just picked Ryou up bridal style. Ryou, shocked by Bakura's sudden action, had no time to say anything before he found himself on Bakura's bed.

Ryou looked around. "What are you doing?" He asked, watching Bakura.

Bakura smirked. "I told you, I was going to give you your present. And also keep a promise." Bakura said, then crawled on top of Ryou.

* * *

i'm still don't think i like this so much. well anyways. hehe do you like the song i picked out? Thank you Little Ryuu for the dress and cake ideas. and thank you consumedbylove for Malik's dress idea.

if you want to see the cake idea just type in cake. it's the first picture.

for the dress put Angel-Devil-Ryou-ryou-bakura and click on the first one.

I thank Little Ryou for the links to these picks on where the ideas came from too. *hugs* i love all of you!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I would of had this up yesterday but i was having problems, so here it is now! It's really nothing special. It's a little funny, i think. Well, whatever, Enjoy it please!**

**Disclaimer: Me, myself, and I own nothing.**

* * *

Ryou woke up that morning a little sore. He looked over to see Bakura, still sleeping, with one arm and leg over the edge of the bed. His other arm across Ryou's chest. Ryou smiled, and tried not to laugh at Bakura's weird position.

'_Bakura looks so peaceful in his sleep.' _Ryou thought.

Ryou slowly moved to get out of bed, trying not to wake Bakura.

He had just gotten out of the bed when Bakura's eyes fluttered open. He was looking at the spot where Ryou once was.

"Good morning." Ryou giggled.

Bakura's eyes snapped up to where Ryou was standing. "Hn? Oh, uh, good morning." Bakura said, slowly falling back asleep. Bakura changed positions and was sleeping once again.

Ryou smiled to himself, and continued to get dressed. Walking down the stairs, Ryou's smile was replaced by a small frown.

The house was a mess from yesterdays events. He sighed and walked into the kitchen, it to being a mess.

Ignoring the slight pain he still had, Ryou began cleaning the kitchen.

Slowly cleaning his way to the living room. Looking around the living room, then back to the now clean kitchen, he took a step forward. Running into something that wasn't there before.

Ryou fell backwards with a little 'eep' of surprise. He looked up to see Bakura looking down at him with a small smile. Bakura held his hand out to Ryou to help him up.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ryou answered once he was standing. He looked around the room and sighed.

Bakura heard Ryou and asked, "What's wrong?" He looked at Ryou with concern and confusion.

"It's just…. This mess. It's going to take forever to clean." Ryou said.

Bakura looked around the room. He quickly picked Ryou up, and carried him upstairs.

"Kura, put me down. I need to clean the house." Ryou said, trying to get Bakura to put him down.

"_**You**_, aren't going to do _**anything.**_" Bakura said, setting Ryou on the bed. "_**That**_ is going to be _**my**_ job."

Ryou was about to protest, but Bakura stopped him with a kiss.

"Ry, you do everything in this house. I think it's my turn, and that you need at least one day to relax." Bakura said sternly.

"Fine, just don't destroy the house even more." Ryou said.

Bakura walked towards the door, closing it behind him. He returned a few minuets later.

"Um, where is all the cleaning supplies?" He asked.

Ryou laughed. "They're in the hall closet, and under the sink."

Bakura nodded. "Ok, call me if you need anything." He said before leaving once again.

Ryou got up and walked over to his book shelf. H picked out a book, and went back to the bed. He listened as Bakura faught with the vacuum. He heard a loud thud, and a few Egyptian curses.

Ryou giggled and thought, _'I'm going to have to buy a new vacuum. Or maybe, when he's done cleaning, a new house.'_

* * *

Again like i said, this was not that good, i wrote while sitting in a van for two hours. Please review, it will make the next chapter either come tomorrow or later today. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Ok sorry this one is so short. And not so good. But what ever. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The disclaimer is, i don't, never will, and never had, owned yugioh. But if i did, then Ryou and Bakura would have their own bodies, and be together. And the same with Marik and Malik, and Yami and Yugi. And Joey and Kaibe were together as well. And there wouldn't be as many card games.**

* * *

Ryou was halfway done with his book, and it was only noon. From what he had heard over the course of the day, he was surprised the house was still standing.

Ryou was able to watch Bakura as he took care of the things that were left outside from yesterday. It was quit an amusing sight. Bakura had broken a few of the chairs that were still out. They were now in many pieces, scattered around the yard.

But back in the present time, Ryou heard lots of crashes and curses. He closed his book and walked towards the door.

He hesitantly opened the door, expecting to see the worse. But to his surprise, the hallway was the same as it was when he first saw it. That only meant Bakura hadn't gotten there yet.

Ryou slowly walked down the and to the stairs. Everything still seemed intact Ryou continued down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he finally saw what he had expected to see before.

"What happened to my house?!" He asked, some-what yelling.

Bakura looked over to Ryou, and away from the vacuum he was still fighting with. Just as he was about to answer the phone rang. Seeing as how Ryou didn't hear it, Bakura answered it.

"Hello?" He asked. There was a short pause.

"What do you want?!" Bakura snapped. "No, you can NOT talk to Ryou right now." He answered who ever was on the other end of the receiver. "Why? Because he's busy. That's why." He said.

"W-What happened t-to my h-house?" Ryou asked again, only this time he sounded like he was going to cry. "It's…. I-It's." Ryou was unable to finish his sentence.

Bakura watched as Ryou sank to his knees.

"If you call back in a year, we'll see if he will have some free time." Bakura said then hung up the phone.

"Ryou." Bakura said softly, walking over to said person. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him as Ryou looked up at him.

Tears threatened to fall from Ryou's eyes. "W-What? What did you do, Bakura?" Ryou asked. "W-Why?"

* * *

ok so there are two things that can happen. there can either be some plot twist, or i can just contniue with the plot and make the story come to an end sone. I think i go with the first one. It'll make the story more interesting. just don't hate me ok. so now that that is said, who was on the phone? Why do they want to talk with Ryou? And why wont Bakura let them? and why does my ending suck so badly? please review and tell me what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I'm not sure if this will seem like a plot twist, but it is different then what i had planned so what ever. I hope this answers a few questions. Other then that, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Why do we have to do this? I think i will stop with these for now till the end of the story. But i do not own anything.**

* * *

"Ryou it's not what it looks like." Bakura said, kneeling beside Ryou.

"What do you mean it's not what it looks like?!" Ryou snapped. "It clearly looks like you destroyed my house!"

Bakura looked around. "It's not completely destroyed." He said. "I'm pretty sure I can fix most of this."

Ryou's eyes narrowed as he stood up. "You will not be fixing anything in this house!" He yelled, and pointed to the door. "Now get out!"

Bakura's eyes widened in shock. _'No. He can't be serious. He wouldn't kick me out. Would he?'_ Bakura really didn't want to know the answer to his question that ran through his head. "Ryou, I-" He started but was cut off.

"I said get out!" Ryou yelled, his voice rising with every word.

Bakura sighed. Ryou was being serious. He looked at Ryou with hurt in his eyes. "If that's what you want, then I'll leave. But are you sure you want me to go?" Bakura asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Now go." Ryou pointed to the door again.

"I see. Well, then I guess I'll be making my leave then." Bakura walked to the door. Stopping when his hand was on the handle. "Ryou, before I go, I want you to know this. I love you, and always will." He said walking out the door, closing it behind him.

Ryou glared at the door. His glare didn't last long, and he was soon crying.

Picking up a the three pictures that sat in front of him, their picture frames broken into pieces. One of the pictures was of his sister Amane. The only one he had of her. Another one was of him, his mom, and his dad. The last of the pictures was of Bakura. It had been the middle of winter, and Bakura had every coat and blanket around him. He had really hated the cold.

Ryou looked around the house. Everything was torn to pieces. There was no way any of it could be fixed. Ryou was going to have to buy new furniture for the living room, dining room, and kitchen.

Ryou sighed. He didn't know where he was going to get the money to pay for all the new furniture.

___With Bakura_____

Bakura walked along the side walk. He'd never seen Ryou so mad at him before. He'd also never been kicked out before. "I wonder if this is how Marik feels when he gets kicked out?" He wondered out loud to himself.

He looked up at the sky. The clouds were a dark gray, threatening to let the rain in them fall at any minuet.

'_Maybe I should go back. Ryou has never been able to handle storms well.'_ He thought to himself.

"Bakura!"

The sound of his name brought Bakura out of his thoughts.

"What are you doing standing out in the rain? Get in here!"

Bakura looked around to find Malik standing in the entrance to his house. He walked over to Malik.

"Why are you out here in the rain?" Malik asked again.

Bakura turned his gaze to the ground. "Ryou kicked me out of the house." He said under his breath, just barely loud enough for Malik to hear.

"He what?! Why? Get in here." Malik pulled Bakura into the house. "Marik, get down here!" He called up the stairs.

"Why?" Marik asked from one of the rooms.

"Bakura's here." Malik called back.

"What's he doing here?" Marik asked walking down the stairs.

"He had said that Ryou kicked him out."

____Back with Ryou____

Ryou yelped and ran up the stairs. Not caring who's bedroom he went into, he dived under the covers of the bed. The smell of Bakura instantly filling his nose.

He let out a small whimper as thunder rang through the empty house. Ever moment he was alone, making him regret throwing Bakura out if the house.

____Back to Bakura____

"So why did Yami call again?" Marik asked.

"I don't know why he called. All I know is that he wanted to talk to Ryou." Bakura said.

"He probably wants to get Ryou to change his mind." Marik said.

"He's right Bakura. Maybe you should go back and apologize to Ryou." Malik suggested.

"Yeah, you're right." Bakura stood up and walked to the door. "I'll talk to you guys later." He said before running into the rain.

* * *

So yeah, there you go. The next chapter. Please review. Ok so i have no questions that i can think of right now to leave you guys with right now so........... Wait i guys i can ask this. Why did Ryou freak out like that? And why does Yami want to talk to Ryou? Ok review please!


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: O.O An update? Yeah!! Ok, so this has more of a plot twist. Enjoy!**

* * *

___With Yami and Yugi___

"Yami! Why wont you leave them alone?" Yugi asked as he watched Yami put his shoes on. "Why can't you accept that they love each other?"

Yami looked over to Yugi. "Because you can never trust a thief, Yugi. Even if he says he changed." Yami said, as he stood up. He then opened the door and ran out in the rain.

"Yami!" Yugi called, running to the door. He got no response.

___With our loveable Ryou & a short time skip___

The sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the house, causing Ryou to jump at the sudden noise. He slowly crawled out of the, and the sound of the doorbell was replaced by a light knocking.

Ryou opened the door just enough to see who was outside. Seeing it was Yami, he opened it a little more.

"Hey, Yami." He said with a small smile.

"Hey, Ryou. Um, is Bakura here?" Yami asked, looking hesitantly.

"No." Ryou answered, sadness coating his voice.

"Oh? Can I come in? It's kind of cold out here." Yami asked.

"Well," Ryou looked behind him to the still messy house.

Thunder rattled the house causing Ryou to jump, and let go of the door. The door, now fully open, exposed the messy house to Yami.

"What happened to your house?!" Yami asked, eyes wide as he observed the inside of the house.

Ryou looked down to his feet. "I'm not entirely sure on what happened. I was in my room at the time." Ryou mumbled.

"And where did Bakura go?" Yami asked.

"He, um…. I-I don't know. I-I had told him to leave after he destroyed the house." Ryou answered, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"So, you kicked him out of the house?" A confused Yami asked.

Ryou nodded.

"Why don't you come back to the game shop with me?"

Ryou thought about the suggestion. He looked back to the house. He really didn't want to be alone in the empty house. He gave a small nod and said, "Ok"

With that the two of them took off towards the game shop.

___With Bakura____

Bakura ran through the rain. Going as fast as he could. Bursting through the door, he found the living room empty. He walked in, stopping when he almost stepped on a few pictures that were on the floor.

He recognized them. They were the ones Ryou had in the white frames. He picked them up, looking at each one. He looked at the one of himself. That day was quit memorable for him. He had never felt so cold in his life.

Putting the pictures down, he began looking for Ryou. He ran up the stairs calling Ryou's name. He looked in every room, but found no sign of Ryou.

"Where could he have gone?" Bakura asked himself. He sat down on his bed, putting his fingers to his temples. "I'm getting really tired of this whole 'disappearing when I have something important to tell you' thing" Bakura mumbled.

_'Ryou wouldn't go anywhere in the rain by himself. So some one had to of came over.'_ He thought. _'I was just with Marik and Malik, so it's not them. That leaves Yami and his cheerleaders.'_Bakura growled at the thought of Yami taking Ryou again.

Bakura got off his bed. _'What if Ryou really wanted to go with him this time?'_ Bakura froze. _'He _wouldn't_. Would he? I've been wrong before.'_Bakura shook his head. _'No!I have to get Ryou back!'_ Bakura ran out of the front door. (AN: Hm, is this a little familiar? Well it is to me.)

* * *

Review please. Tell me what you think is going to happen. I'm really curious. Hope you liked it. ^_^ I wrote this chapter during school so it's not that good.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I've been doing pretty good on keeping this updated. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

_____At the game shop______

"Do you think he's mad at you for kicking him out?" Yugi asked Ryou.

Ryou had just finished telling them about what happened that day. "I don't know. He didn't seem mad when he left. He seemed more hurt then anything." Ryou said, staring at the ground below his feet.

"What did he say before he left?" Yami asked.

"He said that he still loved me, and always will."

"Heh, seems like something he would say to get back on your good side." Yami said.

Ryou looked at Yami with confusion written all over his face. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that he is just using you for some evil plot of his. You can't trust him Ryou."

"Yami." Yugi said in a half begging, half warning tone.

"He's not using me! So, give me another reason not to trust him." Ryou said, confusion now replaced with anger.

"Because he is a thief, and it's not safe to trust a thief." Yami said, ignoring Yugi's warning, and Ryou's sudden switch to anger.

"Maybe he's the only one I can trust. And he hasn't stolen anything, but my heart." Ryou snapped, turning away from the two.

____Let's go see what Bakura's up to now____

Bakura was only a few feet away from the game shop at this point. When he got to the door he heard Yami's voice.

"It's not safe to trust a thief." He had said.

"Maybe he's the only one I can trust!" Bakura heard Ryou snap at Yami. Ryou had said something more, but Bakura could hear what it was.

Before anything more could be said, Bakura kicked open the door. This action caused everyone to look at him. He got an angry and annoyed look from Yami. An surprised and startled look from Yugi. And an joyful but saddened look from Ryou.

Bakura glared at Yami. "Why do you insist on taking my hikari all the time?" He asked.

Yami returned Bakura's glare. "I didn't force him to come. I had asked and he agreed to come over. " Yami said.

Bakura stormed over to Yami. "I don't care if he wanted to come over!" He yelled. "But tell me, why do you keep trying to change Ryou's mind about what he thinks of me?! Just because you hate me, doesn't mean that he has to."

"It's not safe for him to be with you!" Yami yelled back.

"Who ever said it was your job to be sure Ryou was safe?!" Bakura asked.

"No one did! It's just something friends do!" Yami pointed out.

"Hm, I think you're jealous." Bakura said in a mocking tone.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" Yami asked.

"You want to separate me and Ryou so you can have Ryou all to your self." Bakura said.

"I have Yugi. Why would I leave Yugi for Ryou?" Yami asked, annoyance coating his voice.

"Are you saying something's wrong with Ryou?!" Bakura asked.

"No. No that's not what I meant." Yami said.

Bakura glared daggers at Yami, and if looks could kill, Yami would definitely be dead. Despite wanting to strangle Yami to death, Bakura continued his questioning.

"Then you're jealous that I had asked Ryou to marry me before you asked your _precious_ Yugi." Bakura smirked as he watched Bakura become uncomfortable. "Am I right?" Bakura asked.

He got no answer from Yami.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." Bakura said, then turned to Ryou. "Let's get out of here Ryou."

Ryou ran over to join Bakura.

"Get back here, Tomb Robber!" Yami yelled, attacking Bakura from behind.

"Get off me!!" Bakura yelled, trying to pry Yami from his back.

* * *

Ok please review.

I have an evil idea now. I don't think any of you can guess what is going to answer. But anyways, feel free to take a guess. I'll see ya next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Next chapter!!! Yay!!! Um, but it's not that good if ya ask me. Oh well, enjoy it anyways! ^_^**

* * *

Bakura finally got Yami off his back, and they were now standing face to face, glaring at each other.

"Why, in the name of Ra, did you do that?" Bakura asked.

"I've had enough of you. When I'm through with you, you're going to wish you never stepped in this house!" Yami yelled.

"Oh, I'm so scared now. Who are you? My mother?" Bakura said, rolling his eyes.

Right after the words left his mouth, Yami jumped for another attack on Bakura.

"Gah! Get off me!" Bakura growled, kicking Yami in the stomach.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled watching as Yami doubled over in pain.

"Guys! Please don't fight." Ryou begged. But no one heard him.

Yami got back up, and tackled Bakura to the ground, catching him by surprise.

"Jeeze Yami. You're heavier then you look." Bakura said, struggling to get free.

Sitting on Bakura's stomach, Yami cupped his hands around Bakura's face. Bakura glared up at Yami and tried again to get free, but found that he couldn't.

Yami leaned down so his face was merely inches away from Bakura's. "I don't want Ryou or Yugi. It's you I want." Yami whispered to Bakura.

Bakura's eyes widened, and he started to struggle more. Yami closed the small gap between the two by kissing Bakura.

A sudden rage ran through Ryou as he watched Yami kiss Bakura. Letting it take over him, Ryou tackled Yami, forcing him off Bakura, and on to the floor.

"How could you, Yami?" Yugi asked through his tears. Without waiting for an answer, Yugi ran up the stairs to his room.

Ryou helped Bakura off the ground. "Don't ever come near MY Kura again!" Ryou yelled, stomping off towards the door.

Bakura had started to fallow Ryou, but turned around and walked over to Yami. Yami looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Not in a million years." Bakura, picking Yami up by the collar of his shirt with one hand, and punching Yami in the face with his other. "Don't ever come near me OR Ryou! Do you got that?!" Bakura yelled, turning and running towards a still angered Ryou.

"Hey, Ryou. Wait up!" Bakura called, still trying to catch up to Ryou.

Ryou stopped in his tracks, causing Bakura to almost run into him. Ryou turned around to face Bakura. Bakura studied Ryou's chocolate brown eyes. They were filled with many different emotions. They were filled with anger, sadness, and a little bit of worry and regret.

Ryou took a step closer to Bakura. "I'm sorry Bakura." He said quietly. Looking down to his feet.

"What's there for you to be sorry about?" Bakura asked, confused on why Ryou was saying he was sorry.

"None of this would have happened if I hadn't kicked you out of the house." Ryou said.

"That wasn't your fault Ryou. There's no need to blame yourself." Bakura brought Ryou closer to him, bringing him into a hug. "Let's just go home, and pretend that this never happened." He suggested.

Ryou nodded. And they continued their walk home.

* * *

So, is it as bad as i think it is? Heh please review. Um, so i have no questions to leave you guys with this time except, Did anyone see this coming?! Cuz i sure didn't! XD If you have questions, just ask. Please.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I am a naughty girl for writing this chapter. *blushes* I actually didn't expect it to turn out like this at all. But it had to be done. Well enjoy.**

* * *

"Kura, stop it," Ryou giggled. "Seriously Bakura. Stop. We can do this after we clean the house a little."

"Aw, come on RyRy. Do we have to clean the clean the house? How about we do something fun first, then clean the house?" Bakura suggested.

"No, it needs to get done now. It wont take to long, but we'll have to buy the new furniture tomorrow." Ryou said, sitting up on the bed.

"Can't we just do everything tomorrow? It's already 8:30." Bakura pointed towards a clock.

Ryou sighed. "Fine. But, we are going to clean all day tomorrow."

Bakura nodded. "Yup, whatever you say." He patted the spot next to him on the bed. "Now get over here."

Ryou giggled softly and crawled across the bed to him. "There's just one thing." Ryou said.

"Oh? And what is that?" Bakura asked.

"Do try to control yourself this time."

"We'll see." Bakura chuckled.

___A few blocks from Ryou's house___

"Why are we going to their house at this time?" Marik asked sleepily. "I was sleeping you know. And I am pretty sure they are too."

"Stop complaining. We're going to make sure that they gotten back together again." Malik said.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Marik asked.

"No. It can't."

They walked up the steps that led up to the front door.

"All their lights are off. They must be sleeping. That's to bad. Can we go now?" Marik asked, becoming irritated with his stubborn Hikari.

"No. There's a light coming from Bakura's window." Malik said, pointing towards the window.

"So, your point is? He could have forgotten to turn it off." Marik said crossing his arms.

"I doubt that Marik." Malik knocked on the door. They waited a few minutes before they tried again.

"See, they're sleeping. Let's-" Marik stopped mid sentence as Malik opened the door. "What are you doing?" Marik hissed. "You can't just walk into someones' house like that!"

Malik walked further into the house, ignoring Marik who reluctantly fallowed him in.

"Hey do you hear that?" Marik asked.

"Yeah. Kind of sounds like… Ryou… and….. Bakura….. Oh God." Malik's face went pale. (AN: Well.. As pale as an Egyptian can get. XD) Then he turned a bright red. "Uh, Marik."

"Hn?" Marik had a huge smirk on his face.

"I think we should go, Marik. They seem to be a bit… um… busy at the moment." Malik whispered to Marik.

"No way. You dragged me down here to ask them a stupid question, now go up there and ask them." Marik said.

"Marik we are leaving. Now." Malik turned and walked out of the house.

"Heh heh. Bakura you sly dog you." Marik laughed before fallowing Malik.

* * *

Hehe yeah um. I guess i just. I don't know. Please review. Um here is your question. Why did Malik insist on going over at 8:30. And why was Marik sleeping at that time? XD You don't really have to answer these ones. But you can if ya want to. ^_^ Ok so again. I was a naughty girl when i wrote this. Oh well hope you like it! ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Ok so i would of had this up a lot sooner but i kept getting distracted. And when i finaly did get around to writing it, i found that i had no clue on what i want to happen. :( So i hope this turned out ok. Oh, i apologize about the shortness of this chapter. I promise the next one will be a lot longer.**

**Yesterday was the 8th aniversry of 9/11 so before we continue let's all bow are head for the the firefighters, and inoccent people who died that day, and all the people who are now out in the war because of what happened. (i would have done this yesterday but i forgot to add it.)...................................................... ok so on with the story.**

* * *

Bakura woke up early that morning. 6:48 to be exact. He looked over to see a sleeping Ryou clinging to his side. Bakura smiled at the sight. In all his life he had never loved something as much as he loved Ryou.

Bakura sat there quietly, watching Ryou while he slept.

As sunlight filled the room, Ryou began to stir in his sleep. His eyes fluttered open when the warmth of the sun hit his face.

"Well good morning Sunshine. It's nice to see you decided to join me in the waking world." Bakura said.

Ryou giggled and smiled softly, but he couldn't help but feel that something was different. "Good morning. Are you ready to clean today?' Ryou asked.

Bakura frowned, and muttered something to himself.

"You weren't expecting me to forget, were you?" Ryou asked.

"No not really."

"Good. Now let's start shall we." Ryou slid out of the bed.

Bakura groaned and reluctantly fallowed Ryou. They both got both quickly got dressed, and headed down stairs.

"You still trust me with cleaning?" Bakura asked.

"Well, I don't trust you cleaning by yourself." Ryou answered.

Just when the two got to the bottom of the stairs, there was a knock at the door. Bakura looked at Ryou, who looked at Bakura confused.

"Who would come over at this time?" Ryou walked over to the door, and opened it. Reveling two blond Egyptians. "Good morning Malik, Marik." Ryou greeted the two with a smile. "What brings you two here so early?"

Marik elbowed Malik in the side. Causing the teen to quietly growl for a second. "Good morning Ryou, and we just thought that you could use some help cleaning, that's all." Malik said with a smile that made him look embarrassed.

"Oh, ok. We could use a little help." Ryou let the two into the house.

___Time skip____

The four teens had cleared out all the broken furniture from the house. And moved everything that wasn't broken upstairs.

They found themselves going to a few stores to pick out new furniture for Ryou's house.

"Oh, Ryou! You should get that!" Marik said, pointing to something on the other side of the store.

"No Marik." Ryou said. "We have s limited amount of money. We only need to get what we need at the moment."

"I know, but it would look so cool." Marik said. "Please Ryou."

"NO!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

Marik pouted. "Ok. You don't need to yell."

* * *

Please review. Um ok, so here are your questions. Why does Ryou think that there is something different. (hint: it has to do with him and um what Bakura had said in either an earlier chapter of this story or in 'Confessions of Love.') And what do you think Marik wanted Ryou to buy. (there is not right or wrong answer.)


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hm i hope this answers some of your questions any of you have. If you want to know where you could have gone to answer the question from the last chapter, you could have gone to chapter 7. That was a huge hint. Well i hope this makes up for yesterdays short chapter. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

A few weeks passed, and everything seemed to go back to normal. Ryou's house was back to normal.

Yugi came to visit Ryou every once in a while, and Ryou went to visit Yugi. He seemed to have gotten over the whole scene with Yami. Yami still lived at the game shop with Yugi, but things were a little different between them.

___To the present time with Ryou and Bakura___

"Ryou, are you ok?" Bakura asked, fallowing Ryou as he suddenly got up and ran from the room.

It was still early morning, and Ryou had been feeling a little queasy. Things had been a little weird for Ryou since the day before he, Bakura, Marik, and Malik had cleaned his house.

Bakura found Ryou in the bathroom, bent over the toilet. He walked over to him and held back Ryou's hair. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ryou said, reaching for a towel.

"Are you sure? People don't just throw up for no reason." Bakura said handing Ryou a towel.

"That's true, but I really am fine." Ryou said as he took the towel from Bakura.

"If you say so." Bakura said, watching Ryou with concern written all over his face.

___A very short time skip and still in the bathroom with Ryou_____

'_How is this even possible?'_ Ryou asked himself, looking at the white stick like thing he had placed in the sink.

"Hey Ryou, you ok in there?" Ryou heard Bakura's voice on the other side of the door.

"Uh, y-yeah. I-I'm fine." Ryou answered. _'How do I tell Kura about this? Will he even believe me?' _Ryou asked himself in his thoughts, remembering what Bakura had told him one night.

_Flash back__

_Bakura rolled over to face Ryou. "Are you sure you want me to tell you?" Bakura asked, stalling for time._

_Ryou nodded._

"_Ok, well…." Bakura stared, but stopped to think of a good way to say what he wanted to say. "Ryou, how did you have your life planned before you meet me?" He asked._

"_Hm, well, what most other people have planned." Ryou said. "To get married, and if it is possible, to have kids. Why do you ask?" Ryou looked at Bakura, wondering what this had to do with anything._

"_So what if I told you that everything you had planned can still happen." Bakura said._

"_What do you mean?" Ryou asked, really confused now._

"_See this is why I didn't want to tell you. It's only confusing you." Bakura said, sitting up._

"_Just tell me what you mean. Please. I'll try and understand the best I can." Ryou said._

"_Fine." Bakura sighed. "What I was getting at was that you can still have a kid without adopting."_

"_Why would we need to… oh." Ryou thought for a moment. "Really?" He asked._

"_Yes really." Bakura said standing up._

"_How is that possible?" Ryou asked, also standing up. _

"_Anything is possible Ryou As long as I have the Millennium Ring. You want it, I'll make it happen." Bakura said._

___End of flash back___

'_Yes, he would believe me. But maybe I should take the test again, just in case.'_ Ryou thought to himself.

____With Bakura___

Bakura went back to the living room after Ryou told him he was fine. "Why did he sound so worried and confused?" Bakura asked himself, as he turned on the TV.

* * *

So how was it? Please review.

Question time! Um.... ok i don't have a question for you guys right now so um how about you tell me what you think is going to happen.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I am going to apologize right now for the shortness of this chapter. And how not so good it is. And i am sorry for making you wait this long for such a short chapter. I would of had this up sooner but i kept getting distracted by everything around me. Other then that, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Ryou stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Um, Bakura. I-I need to tell you something." Ryou said, sounding confused but excited.

"What is it, Ry?" Bakura asked, walking over to Ryou.

"I-I, um….. I'm…." Ryou said trying to think of a way to tell Bakura his news.

"You're.. What? Come on Ryou, just say it." Bakura said, getting tired of waiting.

"Ok. I'm pregnant." Ryou said, watching Bakura's reaction carefully.

"You're pregnant." Bakura repeated Ryou's words, though it sounded more like a question.

Ryou gave a small nod. He soon found himself being hugged. Bakura pulled back a little to look at Ryou. "That's wonderful, Ryou." Bakura said, kissing Ryou.

"Hey, save the lovey-dovey stuff for after I leave."

The two jumped at the sudden voice. They both turned to see who had gotten into their house without them knowing.

"What do you want, Marik?" Bakura asked.

"Nothing really. I got bored, so I came over." Marik said.

"Where's Malik?" Ryou asked.

Marik shrugged his shoulders. "Somewhere with Odion and Ishizu."

"Ok, so why didn't you knock before you came in, and how long have you been standing there?" Bakura asked, glaring at Marik.

"I didn't know if you were up or not, and I didn't want to wake you guys up." Marik said. "Oh, and I have only been here for a few seconds." Marik ignored Bakura's glare. "But before I came in I hear the words pregnant and wonderful. Would you mind telling me what you were talking about?"

Ryou looked up at Bakura. (AN: I just thought I would say that Bakura is taller than Ryou.) _//Should we tell him?//_Ryou asked Bakura using their mind link.

_\\I would rather not, but we will if we have to.\\_

"Hey, are you going to answer or just stare at each other?" Marik asked, popping up between the two, forcing them apart. "I can't read your minds, you know that right. But it would be cool if I could."

"No that would not be cool." Bakura growled, pushing Marik away.

"so, are you going to tell me or not?" Marik asked, crossing his arms. "I'm not leaving till you do."

"Well, it seems we have no choice." Bakura sighed. "If you really must know, Ryou and I are going to have a family. Ryou's pregnant."

* * *

So how do you think Marik will react? Ok i want you all to vote on something. Should Ryou have.... a) a girl b) a boy c) twins(specify one what genders) Place votes now........ Ok so now i have more questions for you. How do you think the others will react if they heard Ryou and Bakura's news? Oh, and name suggestions would be great. Please send those too. and i'll try to update as soon as i can.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Woot! There is nothing like updating before i go to school! ^_^ Though it's not all that good. Enjoy it anyways. **

* * *

The three stood there in silence. Marik blinked a few times. Unsure as to what to say, he opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't. Stammering back a few steps, he fell in the chair behind him.

Sitting there, he stared at Ryou and Bakura. Shooting a glare at Bakura, then looking at Ryou with slight worry. He jumped from the chair and brought the two in a group hug.

"M-Marik, I can't…… breath." Ryou said quietly.

"Marik let go." Bakura growled.

Marik let go and bounded towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Bakura asked.

"I gotta go tell Malik." Marik said, standing in front of the door.

"I don't think so." Bakura dragged Marik away from the door. "You aren't telling anyone." He growled at Marik.

"Aw, why not?" Marik whined after Bakura let go of him.

"Because." (AN: I hate it when people say that. It's not even a real answer.)

"Well that's not a good reason." Marik huffed crossing his arms.

"Shut up." Bakura snapped.

"Make me." Marik said sticking out his tongue. (AN: XD I love childish Marik)

"You're such a child, Marik." Bakura said, sitting on the couch. Ryou sat next to Bakura, cuddling as close as he could.

"So.. What are you going to name it?" Marik asked, changing the subject.

"Name what?" Bakura asked.

"Duh, the baby." Marik rolled his eyes.

Bakura looked down to Ryou as if he had the answer written on him.

"We haven't thought of the yet." Ryou said, turning his attention to Marik. "We just found out today."

"Oh-" Just as Marik was about to say more, there was a ringing noise. He took a cell phone from his pocket. (AN: Who do you think bought him that? XD) Taking a few seconds to figure out how to open it, Marik answered it. "Hello?"

Ryou hid his giggles as he watched Marik with the phone. Bakura just rolled his eyes.

Marik's eyes lit up. "Hey Malik! Yeah, you have to come over to Bakura's house! They've got something to tell you."

Bakura glared at Marik, only for Marik to stick his tongue back out.

Marik put the phone back in his pocket. "Malik's coming over!" Marik exclaimed, bouncing in his spot.

"Yeah, we know that." Bakura said.

"How did you know?" Marik asked.

"We could hear everything you told Malik." Bakura rolled his yes. (AN: He's been doing that a lot. XD)

Marik looked confused for a moment, but the look soon disappeared. "Ok, but you are going to tell him what you told me, right?"

"Yeah, apparently we don't have a choice in this matter." Bakura muttered.

* * *

Ok, first i would like to warn you all about the Abridged-itist Syndrome. It is very contagius. For more info go to my profile.

Now for the questions. Um..... Why is Bakura in such a bad mood? Um.... How do you think Malik is going to react? Please review! Please please please!


	23. Chapter 23

**

* * *

**

AN: Did anyone look at the Abridged-itist Syndrome on my profile? If you did, how many did you get? XD

**Ok, well enjoy this chapter. ^_^ **

* * *

Not to long after Marik had hung up the phone, Malik came bursting through the door.

"Hey Malik!" Marik called to Malik as he walked into the room.

"Does anyone know how to knock?" Bakura growled, tired of people just walking into his home like that. "Ryou, we are going to keep everything looked at all times once they leave." Ryou smiled and nodded.

"Ryou and Bakura have something to big to tell you, Malik!" The hyperactive Egyptian said, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, you told me that already." Malik said, then turned to face Ryou and Bakura. "So what is it?" He asked.

"Tell him! Tell him! Tell him!" Marik yelled, pointing at Malik.

"Shut up Marik, and I will tell him." Bakura growled glaring at the jumping Egyptian.

Marik stopped jumping and completely froze in his spot.

"That's better." Bakura smirked, then turned his gaze towards Malik. "What he wants me to tell you so badly is, Ryou's pregnant." He said as Ryou snuggled closer to him.

"That's not possible." Malik said in disbelief. "Marik, how could you believe that? It's obvious that they are joking, nd it's obvious Ryou isn't pregnant."

Marik blinked. "How do you know they're joking?" He asked.

"Because something like this is impossible. It could never happen unless Ryou was a girl." Malik explained to Marik.

"How do you know Ryou's not a girl in disguise?" Marik asked. "He sure looks like he could be a girl to me."

Bakura chuckled at what Marik said, and Ryou blushed. "Yeah, Malik. How do you know Ryou's not a girl?" Bakura asked, amusement all over his face.

"I um…" Malik started, but seemed at a loss of words.

"Heh, got you there, didn't I?" Bakura smirked.

"Malik, I can assure you I'm not a girl, but I really am pregnant." Ryou said quietly, his blush darkening on his face.

"Oh my Ra. Ryou that's… That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" Malik exclaimed with a smile.

"I told you the same thing and you didn't believe me. Do you not trust me?" Bakura asked, pretend hurt in his tone.

"No, no I don't trust you. Well not that much at least." Malik said.

"Why not? Ryou seems to think me worthy of his trust." Bakura said, still pretending to be hurt.

"I have my reasons." Malik said crossing his arms.

"Don't be mean to Bakura, Malik-pretty." Marik said, hugging Malik from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Fine." Malik sighed. "Does anyone else know about this?" He asked.

Ryou shook his head 'no'.

"How could anyone else know? The second I found out, Marik came out of nowhere." Bakura said, glaring at said person.

"Hey, I just happened to stop by when he told you. Sorry for not waiting for an indentation to visit my friends." Marik glared back at Bakura.

"Since no else knows, I suppose you don't have anyone to be the godmother. Am I correct?" Malik asked.

"Yes, you are correct." Ryou said, looking at Malik questioningly.

"Ok, then can I be the godmother?" Malik asked with pleading eyes.

"Uh, sure why not." Ryou said with a smile.

"They can call you Aunt Malik." Bakura laughed.

"What about me?!" Marik asked, pointing to himself.

"What about you?" Bakura asked, glancing over to Marik.

"Who do I get to be?!"

"You can be Uncle Marik, and the godfather, since Malik is already the aunt and godmother." Ryou said.

Marik nodded vigorously. "Yay!" He shouted.

"Freak." Bakura muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Marik asked.

"Nothing." Bakura said flatly, staring off into space.

"So what are you going to name it?" Malik asked, sitting next to Ryou on the couch.

"I asked them the same question!" Marik blurted, jumping from behind the couch causing everyone to jump. "They don't know yet." He said with a grin, sitting next to Malik.

* * *

Sorry about how Malik's all 'I don't believe that' Then the next thing you know 'Oh my god, this is so exciting!' I've been sick lately so i really haven't been able to focous on what i was doing. So please review. That will make me feel better. And there is still room for suggestions for an Egyptian baby name for a boy, with a discription that reminds you of Bakura. Now for the questions, well first, if you have any questions please ask and i will try to explaine things for you.

Eh, i have no questions for you today, except...... Do you love it when i leave cliff hangers, then don't update for a long while? Heh, heh, cuz that just might happen righ t now. XD


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Uh a random chapter. ^_^ It was fun to write, but it is very short. Sorry. But enjoy it anyways! **

* * *

Bakura got up from the couch, walking out of the room.

"Where you going?" Marik asked, skipping after him.

"No where that is of your concern." Bakura said, placing a hand on the front door. "Ryou I'll be back later." He called before walking outside.

"Wonder where he's going." Malik said. Ryou shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, look what I found!" Marik came running from the kitchen, holding something in his hands.

"It's a camera. Where did you get that?" Malik asked.

"It was on top of the fridge." Marik said, handing the device to Ryou, then sitting next to him.

Ryou turned the camera on, pictures popped up on the small screen.

"Is that Bakura?" Marik asked pointing to one on the pictures.

"Yes, it's Bakura." Ryou said with an amused laugh.

"Why does he have a bowl on his head? And what's with the spoon?" Malik asked as Ryou made the picture bigger.

"He had been sleepwalking. When I came to the kitchen, I found him like that." Ryou said, going to the next picture.(AN: So you all remember that scene from 'Confessions of Love, right?)

"It's you, Malik!" Marik exclaimed as a picture of Malik in a dress came up.

Malik's face went red. "I don't remember taking that picture." He said.

Going through more pictures from the wedding they found a bunch of them they didn't remember taking. Most of them from before the ceremony, with there being few of Bakura.

"Bakura must of taken these pictures without any of us knowing." Ryou said.

"Does he know how to work a camera?" Malik asked.

"I showed him once, but I don't know if he remembers how to or not." Ryou said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I wanna take a picture!" Marik chimed, taking the camera from Ryou. He turned the devise this way and that, then shot a confused look over to the two hikaris. "How do you use this thing?"

Ryou laughed while Malik rolled his eyes. "Come here." Malik sighed, motioning for Marik to sit by him.

______Time skip(It's been a while XD)_____

Malik looked at the clock. "It's getting late Marik, we better be going." He said.

"Ok. Bye Ryou!" The hyper Egyptian said, hugging Ryou before he bounded out the door.

"Bye Marik." Ryou called after him.

"I'll talk you later, Ryou." Malik said, waving as he left the house.

"Ok, bye Malik." Ryou said, smiling and waving. His smile soon faded as soon as the door was closed. He was alone. He hated being alone. Standing up he headed towards the bathroom, hoping a shower would help to pass some time and calm his nerves.

* * *

Questions! Where did Bakura go? Why did he leave? When will he come back? Will he come back with anything? Why do i have so many questions? XD Answer them if you feel like it. You don't to, but i would like you to. Ahd... uh.... OH! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All you have to do is push the green button at the bottom and type what you thought about the chapter. Then you can push send. ^_^


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Ok so this is not my best chapter. And i am sorry for not updating in a while. I have been a little busy with school. **

**Warning: Bakura is very OOC in this chapter. Or at least i think so. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ryou stepped out of the shower. A towel wrapped around his waist. Using the another towel to dry his hair, he got dressed and headed down stairs to the living room. A book in hand, Ryou sat on the couch, opening his book, and passing his time reading.

With the quietness finally getting to him, Ryou turned on the T.V. The latest news popping up on the screen.

_And lastly, a teen about the age of 18 killed himself after being dumped by his lover._ The news anchor said before they started talking about sports. (AN: Don't worry, there will be no character death. I just made that up as a last minuet thing.)

Having no interest in sports, and going through the channels, Ryou turned off the T.V. Finding nothing good to watch, he went upstairs. Observing both bedrooms, he found it best to make his room to the baby's room. He sat down on his bed, letting his thoughts flood his mind.

'_Is it really possible for a guy to get pregnant without getting a sex-change? Is it even possible then? Or is this some sort of Shadow power Bakura possesses? Maybe this is all just a dream.' _Ryou thought. _'Though I do like the thought of having a family. And who better to start one with then the one I love most. Now if only that one was home right now.'_ Ryou sighed, standing up from the bed.

Heading down stairs, he decided to get something to eat. He had been having a strange craving for cake, but sadly they had none.

_____Time skip______

"It's been five hours since he left. Where is he?" Ryou asked out loud, pacing the room. "Kura, some home soon."

Just as the words were spoken, Bakura walked through the front door. "Hey Ryou. I'm back." Bakura said.

"Kura!" Ryou exclaimed, latching himself onto his lover. "Where have you been? You've been gone for five hours." Ryou asked pulling back from Bakura,

"Nowhere really." Bakura said shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't say you didn't go anywhere. You went somewhere. Now tell me where you went." Ryou said in a stern and angered tone.

"Ok I'll tell you, but not till I give you something." Bakura said, going through a bag that had gone unnoticed by Ryou.

Ryou cocked his head to the side. "You got me something?"

Bakura nodded. "Here it is." He said handing Ryou a small silver box.

Ryou took it from Bakura, studying the design on the outside.

"Well, are you going to open it, or is the box enough for you?" Bakura asked, watching Ryou with amusement.

Ryou blushed slightly in embarrassment, moving his hand to open the cover of the box. He let out a gasp when he saw what was in it. "Kura, it's beautiful."

(AN: Before I continue I am going to say that at this point I could not come up with anything for Bakura to get. I am tired of flowers, and Ryou already has his wedding and engagement rings. So he doesn't need anymore of those. This is going to possibly make Ryou seem more like a girl, but oh well. Ok so let's continue so you can find out what Bakura got for Ryou)

Lying in the box was half of a small diamond heart attached to a thin, silver chain. It sparkled in the small amount of light that lit the room. Bakura lifted something from around his neck, showing it to Ryou. It was the other half of the heart. Though the half he held was silver rather then white like Ryou's.

(A/AN: It's like one of those 'best friends forever' necklaces. Sorry like I said before, I had nothing. Though some of you who reviewed had some really good ideas, and I am happy you shared them with me. ^_^)

_____Very very very short time skip_______

"So did Marik and Malik leave?" Bakura asked, looking around the room.

"Yes, the left a while ago." Ryou said, still looking at the necklace.

"So you've been home by yourself?"

Ryou looked up at Bakura. "Yes," He said, remembering the few hours he spent alone. "You could've at least called or something to tell me how long you were going to be gone."

"I'm sorry Ry. I didn't mean to stay out so long." Bakura said, pulling Ryou into a hug.

"It's ok. Just don't do it again." Ryou said.

"I wont."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Bakura said, and walked into the kitchen. Ryou fallowing close behind him.

Ryou watched as Bakura put various food away. "Why did you go grocery shopping? We just went a few days ago." Ryou stated, walking forward so he was standing next him.

"Hm? Oh, no reason." Bakura said, as he put a box of cake mix away. More specifically, Ryou's favorite type of cake.

* * *

So there is my update. Oh, and sorry for all my little notes during the story. Um so i have a few questions for you guys this time. Oh and the reason for the cake is that i really want cale, but all i have right now is cupcakes.

How did Bakura know that Ryou wanted cake? Why did he go out just to get food? Why did he get Ryou that necklace? Um....... Why was Bakura so out of character? Feel free to the answer the questons if you want. But you don't have to. And Reviews would be nice, but you don't have to do that either. Oh, and if you want to flame me, go ahead and do so. I'll just ask you why you waited for this chapter to do so. and why are you reading the story if you don't like it.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Oh My God! I'm sorry for not updating! I just never had time to do so. And i got a new puppy, so i've been playing with him. Ok so i wont be able to update on this lovely long weekend i have, but i will try to update on Sunday if i can. But here is a quick chapter before i leave for the weekend. Hope you like it!! **

* * *

"Kura." Ryou whispered in Bakura's ear. 'Hn?' Was the only answer he got from the sleeping figure of Bakura. "Kura, you got to wake up."

Bakura didn't answer. Instead he covered his head with a pillow.

"It's already twelve o'clock. You can't sleep all day, we have things to do today." Ryou said shaking Bakura's shoulder.

Bakura grunted and sat up. "What do you mean we have things to do today?" He asked yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"We are going to meet up with Marik and Malik, which we are going to be late if you don't get up and get dressed." Ryou said. "And we are going to go shopping."

"Do I have to go?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. Now get dressed, we have to leave in fifteen minutes." Ryou said while looking at his watch.

Bakura fell back down to the pillow.

"Kura we need to go. Get dressed and I'll meet you down stairs." Ryou said throwing clothes on the bed. "When we get back, we can bake the you bought yesterday." He said as he ran out of the room.

Bakura slid out of his warm bed, taking the clothes with him as he stood up. He changed quickly and headed down the stairs. The second Ryou saw him, Bakura was sent back upstairs.

"What now? I got up and got dressed just like you told me. What else do I need to do?"

Ryou handed Bakura a brush when they got to the bathroom.

Bakura looked at it confused. "What's this for?"

Ryou sighed. "I suppose you wouldn't know since you never brush your hair." He took the brush from Bakura and stood behind him. Sliding the brush through Bakura's, crazier then normal, hair, Ryou finally got it to look Simi-decent.

Bakura glared at the brush that was now on the counter. _'How can such a small object cause so much pain?' _He growled in his thoughts. _'Let this be a warning to you. The next time we meet, it will be you who feels the pain.' _

Ryou heard Bakura's thoughts and rolled his eyes, smirking. "Come on we're already late. Let's go." Ryou grabbed Bakura's wrist, dragging him with.

"Spending the day with the Egyptian psychos wont turn out well." Bakura said as they exited the house, Ryou locking it behind him.

"Shush it. They are our friends. We have to spend time with them from time to time." Ryou said giving Bakura a stern look.

"They were just over here yesterday. And every other day of week as well." Bakura pointed out.

"True, but they invited us to come with them. Besides, it's not like it will kill you to come." Ryou said, walking down the steps that lead to the sidewalk.

"It could." Bakura said smirking.

"Don't be silly, Kura. You'll be fine."

_____Time skip______

"Hey, what took you guys so long? Malik asked when Ryou and Bakura joined them.

"We would have been here sooner, but Kura wouldn't get out of bed.

Bakura snorted, "YOU could have been here sooner if you didn't insist that I come."

Ryou rolled his eyes at this. "Whatever." He said, then smiled brightly. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

Yay! Shopping! what are they going to buy? Anyone wanna guess? What kind of cake did Bakura get yesterday?

So i thought i would mention that once i finish this story there will be something close to another sequal but not quite. It's going to be Bronzeshipping, and it will contain sceans from 'Confessions of Love' and 'The Impossible can Happen' But it is going to go back farther then that. Sound like fun?


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: So just so you guys know, as of now it is the middle of May in this story. So that means that hte baby(ies) are going to be due sometime in February! Just thought i'd share that with you guys! Does that sound good to you guys, cuz i can change the due date and what time of the year it is if you guys want me too. **

**Ok so i am sorry for not updating in a while. Please forgive me! Please! I'll have another chapter up tomorrow, i promise! **

* * *

Walking through various stores, the four got odd looks from others in the store and from the store clerks. A few people would come up to them every now and then, asking if they were shopping for their wives or girlfriends. For the sake of not wanting to be labeled as crazy, they would agree with who ever confronted them.

"Can we go home yet?" Bakura asked, tired of walking through stores. More so since he was carrying most of the bags.

"Not yet." Malik said.

"But Hikari, we've been shopping all day." Marik complained, he to carrying the bags.

"We could take everything home, and take a small brake from shopping while we're at it." Ryou suggested, also a little tired from walking all day.

"Well, I guess we could all use a little brake." Malik said agreeing with Ryou.

The four of them started walking to Ryou's house, only to be stopped by a familiar tri-colored haired teen.

"Hey guys!" Yugi called running up to them,

"Hey Yugi." Ryou and Malik said at the same time. Bakura just glared and stayed silent, assuming that if Yugi was here then so was Yami. Marik simply put everything down and waved to Yugi.

"What's with all the bags?" Yugi asked, looking from Marik to Bakura, whom had put everything down.

"Nothing, we just a little shopping." Malik answered quickly for Ryou.

"Oh ok." Yugi said then changed the subject. "Have you guys seen Yami by any chance?"

Ryou shook his head. "No, why?"

"Well he hasn't been home all day, and he hasn't been himself since… Well you know. He's also been going on about having to see Bakura again." Yugi explained.

Bakura's eye twitched, he didn't like people talking about what happened, or the fact that Yami was in love with him.

"I'm very worried about him Ryou." Yugi whimpered.

"Yeah, that's great. If we see him we'll tell him you were worried about him before I strangle him." Bakura said, narrowing his eyes.

"Bakura! Be nice." Ryou scolded Bakura, then turned back to Yugi. "We could help you look for him." Ryou offered.

"NO, that's ok. Just call me if you see him." Yugi smiled sadly then ran off.

"Let's go! I'm getting tired of standing here." Bakura growled, picking the bags up. Marik did the same, and they walked off towards Ryou's house. Ryou sighed and fallowed them.

____Short time skip_______

The four of them walked up to the door, Ryou walking in front of them. He started to unlock, but found it already unlocked.

"I could of sworn I locked the door before we left." Ryou said, confused as he walked through the door.

"That's because you did." Bakura said as he put everything down in the kitchen. Marik put everything down as well and started searching through rooms.

"Marik, knock it off." Malik said, when Marik went around the living room looking under everything. "Shush! There's someone here." Marik said, continuing his search.

Malik rolled his eyes. "There's no one else here except you, me, Ryou, and Bakura."

"Then who unlocked the door?" Marik asked, taking his search to the kitchen.

"How can you tell that someone's here?" Ryou asked, already in the kitchen going through a few of the bags.

"I can feel it." Marik looked in every cupboard, then took off running up the stairs.

Bakura brought was left of the bags to Ryou, who offered Bakura a smile back. Just as Malik joined them in the kitchen, there was a crash upstairs.

"What's going on up there?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know. Marik is looking for someone in the house." Malik said, standing next to Ryou.

"I found him! I found the intruder!" Marik yelled triumphantly, running down the stairs carrying someone.

* * *

So how was this chapter? Who do you think is in the house? Well i will have another chapter up tomorrow after i get home from school. I promise! So... uh.... just tell me what you think is going to happen. Well only if you want ot that is. And feel free to review. They always make me happy and give me the will to type up the next chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: sorry this took me a while to type. Heh heh ^_^; I'm a slow typer. But anyways here is the chapter! Hope you like it!**

**I would also like to say to anyone who reviewed the last chapter, that you all have great ideas! Oh, and that i have a small part of the Bronzeshipping story written (a very small part) And if you want i can send you what i have done. Just let me know and i'll send it to you. though the part i have done isn't really during the time they are together, and it was never mentioned in 'Confessions of Love' So it the part is a little farther back then all of that, making it not quite a Bronzeshipping part of the story. So just let me know if you want to read it. **

* * *

Ryou gasped in shock as his eyes went wide. Marik dropped the person so that everyone could see who it was.

"Why you little….." Bakura began, but was cut off by the look Ryou gave him. "How did you get in my house?! And better yet, why are you here?!" Bakura asked instead.

"I used the spare key. And I only wanted to see you one last time." Yami said simply.

Bakura growled. "Get out of here Yami!" He pointed towards the door.

Yami stood up and started for the door.

"Wait, Yami." Ryou said. Everyone turned to look at him. He had gotten up from the table and had been talking to someone on the phone. "Yugi's on his way here, so why don't you stay here till he comes." Ryou said, hanging up the phone.

Ryou went back and sat back down next to Malik.

"Ryou, can't we just kick him out know?" Bakura asked, glaring at Yami.

"No Kura."

Bakura went from asking to begging. "Please Ry. Don't you remember what he did? He deserves to be kicked out."

"Yes I remember." Ryou said, restraining the anger he still had from that day.

"What did he do?" Marik asked like Yami wasn't even in the room.

"We'll tell you later." Ryou said, then stood up. "Malik, would you help me bring everything upstairs to my room?"

Malik nodded, "Sure thing, Ryou." Malik got up too, and both headed upstairs with everything they had bought that day.

Bakura sat down where Ryou had been sitting, crossing his arms and looking in the opposite direction then Yami.

"So…. Is Ryou pregnant?" Yami asked.

Bakura snapped his gaze over to Yami, he narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, first all the bags with baby things, and I happened to be in your bathroom and…."

"Yeah, Ryou's gonna have a baby!" Marik said, grinning as he did so.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Bakura yelled, throwing the closest thing he could reach at Marik, whom dogged it without a problem.

"So you and Ryou have gotten that serious with your relationship?" Yami asked, but it was more like a statement. "How can it even be possible? Ryou having a baby, I mean. He would have to-" Yami was cut off by Bakura.

"He's not a girl, nor is he going to be one!" Bakura snapped.

"But then how can he be having a baby?"

"You would know if you used your shadow power." Bakura said, glaring at Yami.

He stood up and headed upstairs with Ryou and Malik.

____Short time skip____

It didn't take long for Yugi to join the five at Ryou's house. They were all sitting in the living, all except Bakura whom was still upstairs.

Ryou was left to explain everything to Yugi about what had happened in the time they hadn't talked to each other.

"Oh, so that's why you guys had all those bags." Yugi said. "Well I guess that makes sense." He said still feeling a little uncomfortable.

"To tell you the truth, I'm still shocked about it myself." Ryou said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Are you truly happy with all this?" Yugi asked. "I mean, Bakura isn't the one to actually love or care about anything. I also think that he might……" Yugi had started but stopped when Bakura walked into the room.

Bakura's eyes narrowed, a low growl emitting from his throat. "I'm very capable of loving and caring for things. And I'm not using Ryou for anything." He walked up behind Ryou. "He's told you that." He motioned to Ryou. "and I've told you that. If you choose not to believe us then you can leave this house immediately." Bakura pointed to the door.

Yugi squeaked at the harshness and hatred in his voice. Yami quietly stood up, bringing Yugi with him. "Then I guess we'll be leaving then." Yami said coldly, then walked out the door.

"Well that's one way to get someone to leave." Malik said, from where he sat on Marik's lap.

"I think they finally gave up on getting you two away from each other." Marik said.

"Well I sure hope so." Ryou said quietly, snuggling close to Bakura as he sat down next to him.

They sat in quietness for a while, that is until Marik had gone into the kitchen, and came back out holding a box of cake mix, while grinning like a maniac.

"Look what I found! Can we make it now?" He asked, holding the box out to Ryou and Bakura.

"Uh.. Sure, I don't see why not to." Ryou said taking the box, and standing up.

"Yay!" Marik exclaimed, jumping up and down while clapping like a child.

Malik chuckled and shook his head. "The last you thing you need, Marik, is cake."

Marik stopped jumping and pouted. "Aw, but Hikari." Marik looked at Malik with puppy eyes.

Malik sighed, "Fine, But don't eat all of it."

"Yes!" Marik yelled, then ran into the kitchen, skidding to halt before running into a wall.

He was fallowed by Malik and Bakura, only they walked into the room.

* * *

So, there you go. was it good, was it bad? Please tell me exactly how you feel about the chapter. you can also tell me how i can improve on my writing skills, i would really appreciate it. ^_^

I have no questions this time, sorry to any of those who enjoyed answering them.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Hey! It's been a while hasn't it? Well here i am with another chapter for you guys.... I would of had it up yesterday, but i hate typing and it was 2 in the morning when i started on this. **

**I can't say i actually like this chapter. Or at least not the first part anyways. I was out of ideas, and wrote it in school so..... It didn't turn out the way i wanted it to. Oh! And i thank all those who reviewed last chapter and told me what i needed to work on. I really appreciate it. ^_^ So anyways, this is actually a long chapter for me, which is another reason it took so long. I hope you like it and i hope that i didn't do to bad of a job on it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. There, i said it.** **Happy?**

* * *

In the middle of the table sat a beautifully iced cake. You could tell that someone had spent a lot of time to get it just right. It was a vanilla cake covered in a rich chocolate frosting. White flowers with green leaves bordered the bottom, and pink swirls around the top.

Ryou walked up to the table, a cake knife in his hand. (AN: Is there such a thing? If not then there is now! XD) A strawberry filling oozed out onto the plate as he cut it.

"Oh, can I have the first piece!?" Marik asked, crouching down so he was eyelevel with the cake. "Please?" He looked over to Ryou and Malik, trying to use puppy eyes, but failed at his attempt.

"Sure Marik" Ryou said through a small fit of giggles, handing Marik the plate.

Marik took the plate and scampered off into the living room.

___Time skip_______

Marik and Malik left, leaving Ryou and Bakura home alone. The two were up in Ryou's room, moving and taking things down. They had bags, and boxes scattered around the room. Each were filled with various baby supplies, and other things. Marik and Malik had helped them move Ryou's furniture out of the room earlier before they left, which left Ryou and Bakura to assemble everything.

Bakura growled and cursed as he tried to put the crib together. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he tried for the tenth time and failed. "Ryou! How do you put this thing together!?" He asked, finally fed up with it.

Ryou giggled and made his way over to Bakura. He took the pieces and easily put them together. Ryou continued to giggle as Bakura glared at him, then at the crib.

Once they had everything assembled and put together, they set about putting things in their proper stop.

All the furniture they bought matched the soft egg-shell blue walls of Ryou's room. It was a color that suited both girls and boys. (An: I don't care if others disagree with that. It's one of my favorite colors)

____Another time skip________

Both lay asleep in each others embrace. Ryou snuggled close to Bakura, looking like he was having a bad dream.

___Dream Sequence____

_Ryou stood on a small circular platform. He was surrounded by nothing but darkness. He looked about him as he heard footsteps coming his way. His chocolate brown eyes filled with fright as he tried to see through the darkness. The sound of the footsteps faded as they stopped on both sides of Ryou._

_Three dim lights lit the room. A soft blue light was above Ryou. Allowing him to see his surroundings, which looked quite similar to the Shadow Realm._

_A few feet to either side of him were two other lights. One crimson red and the other bright yellow. Underneath the red light, to the right, stood Bakura. A look of sorrow and anger was all Ryou could see in Bakura's eyes. _

_To the left, under the yellow light, was Ryou's friends and family. Each looked like they had lost something or someone important to them. _

_Ryou tried to ask them what was wrong, but his voice went unheard. His angel like features were etched with confusion and worry. Trying to figure out what was going on, he went into a deep concentration. _

_When he heard a small, quiet cry was when he snapped out of his thoughts. He looked down to find a small baby in his arms. The baby had white hair, and eyes like Bakura's, wild and aggressive, but the rest of it's futures where like Ryou's, innocent and fragile. _

_A kind of happiness sparked in Ryou's eyes as he looked at the baby. A soft smile crossed his lips as he brought the baby closer to him. The baby let out a small giggle and snuggled into Ryou's embrace._

_Ryou looked up and over to Bakura. His expression had changed, and he was currently glaring at all of Ryou's friends and family. _

_Just as Ryou was about to look over to his everyone to the left of him, he heard voices calling him to come and join them in the light. All his family and friends were beckoning him to come join them under the yellow light. _

_Bakura, who stopped glairing at them, looked over to Ryou. The expression on Bakura's face enough to break the small Hikari's heart. Bakura called to him, telling him that he loved him and always would, along with saying goodbye. _

_With saying goodbye, Bakura began to disappear in the darkness. Ryou called out to Bakura, but got no answer from the yami._

_Ryou looked back down at the baby. It too disappeared in a sparkling dust, leaving Ryou to hold onto nothing but the cold air around him. _

_He franticly looked around him for something, but he didn't know what. The lights slowly began to fade away, plunging Ryou back into the darkness. Ryou fell down to his knees, and broke out in a sob. He left the same as he did when his mother and sister died in the car crash and his father left him, alone and abandoned in the darkness._

_Just as things got to overwhelming for Ryou, Bakura reappered, holding out a hand as if to help Ryou up. Ryou sniffled, and reached up to Bakura, but his hand went right through Bakura's. Bakura looked strait into Ryou's eyes, but saw nothing. _

_He lowered his arm back down to his side. Tears formed in Bakura's eyes as he tok a few steps backwords and turned his back to Ryou. Marik and Malik, seeming to have appererd from no where, both looked like they had been crying for some time, tried to comfort Bakura. _

_Ryou heard Marik say that Ryou was in a better place, And that he was sorry this happened. Ryou tried to call out to them, but continued to go unheard by the three. _

_The image of Bakura, Marik, and Malik disappeared and the ground beneath Ryou began to crumble, droping Ryou into the cold wet sea. Shadow creatures pulled him under the water, trying to drown him. He fought against them the best he could, but soon ran out of energy to fight them off. _

_The cold water had child him to the done, and he had given up. The creatures pulled him down, deeper into the darkness. As they pulled him down he could hear Bakura's voice telling him everything would be ok and that it would all end soon._

____End of dream____

Ryou's eyes shot open. His heart was racing and he was freezing. He looked next to him to find Bakura looking at him in concern.

Bakura brought his hand up to move the hair from Ryou's face. "You ok Ry?" He asked, moving his hand to cup Ryou's cheek.

Ryou nodded. "Yeah. It was just…. Just a bad dream." He said, snuggling to as close to Bakura as he possible could.

Bakura kissed the top of Ryou's head. "You have nothing to worry about as long as I am here." He said, bringing his arms around Ryou, and burying his face in his hair.

There was a small silence between the two.

"Love you Kura." Ryou whispered breaking the silnece.

"Love you too Ry." Bakura whispred back before both fell back to sleep.

* * *

Yay! So there ya go! Please tell me what you think of it. Hm..... Let's see if i can come up with questions for you guys........ Ah, why do you think Ryou had that dream? And what do you think it means? Only answer those if you were able to make any scense out of it. Mkay, i got to go get ready to go swimming with my lil sis and lil bro. See ya next chapter!! ^___^


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: My gosh, it's been a very long time since i've updated. I'm very sorry about that. Anyways, we are now going to skip a few months to July! Wee~ One of my most favorite months! I'm also going to apologise before hand about how short the chpater is. But, i'm going to try to make the next longer. And hopefully you wont have to wait as long for it. Ok, on with the chapter! **

* * *

The third of July. That was today. Yes, the day just before the ever loved fourth of July. Everyone was about the town. Buying fireworks, and what not.

Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik were walking around town, occasionally stopping at a firework stand, by request of Marik, to buy something.

Ryou and Malik were trying there best to keep Marik under control. They were currently at one of the stands, Marik looking at all the most destructive things, paying no attention to the two hikaris trying to get him away from the store.

Bakura just stood off to the side, watching over his Hikari. He had become very protective of Ryou since he found out the Ryou was pregnant. No one was allowed to touch Ryou with out Bakura's permission. Not even Malik., Ryou's best friend. Bakura wasn't going to take any chances of anything happening to Ryou, or the future children.

"Marik, put that back. We got enough fireworks to last us 3 years," Malik said. "Now let's go." He grabbed the back of Marik's shirt collar, and dragged him out of the store.

Struggling for a while, Marik finally allowed Malik to drag him away. Ryou and Bakura fallowing not to far behind them.

They walked back to Malik's and Marik's house. Reaching the front of the house in only a matter of minutes.

Once in the house the four of them sat in Malik's living room. Ryou and Bakura sat together on the love seat. Malik sat on the arm of one of the chairs across from them, and Marik settled for lying in the middle of the floor, watching TV.

They talked with each other for a long while. Making plans for the next day. The clock soon struck eleven o'clock. Ryou had fallen asleep on Bakura's lap, his head resting on the others' shoulder. Bakura had his arm wrapped around Ryou.

"I should probably take him home." Bakura said, shifting Ryou in his arms so that he was cradling him. He stood up from his spot on the couch and headed for the door. Turning slightly before reaching the door, he said "See you tomorrow." Then left the house.

The full moon could barely be seen behind all the clouds. That day had gone from a cloudless day to cloudy one with a chance of rain. A cold wind blew past Bakura's bare arms and face, causing him to shiver a bit. He had taken off his jacket to cover Ryou up with, so he wouldn't get cold.

Bakura turned down the street that would take him to his warm home, the low sound of thunder echoing in the distance. Ryou stirred a bit in his, but did not wake up much to Bakura's relief.

When they were a few feet away from home, it started raining. Not a light sprinkle, but a down pour of rain fell from the clouds above. Bakura ran the rest of the way, trying his best to keep Ryou from getting wet.

Walking into the house, Bakura immediately went to their bedroom. He laid Ryou on the bed and set for getting dry clothes for the both of them.

Ryou awoke when he felt his shirt being pulled off. "What're you doing, Bakura?" He asked, blinking and looking up at him confused.

"Your clothes are wet, I was going to change you into dry clothes so you don't catch a cold." Bakura said plainly, handing the dry clothes over to Ryou for him to put on.

"Oh." Ryou said, taking the clothes. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "What time is it?"

"It's about 11:30." Bakura said, taking off and throwing his wet shirt into the laundry basket in the corner of the room.

They finished changing out of their wet clothes, and were soon both in bed, cuddling close together.

"Love you, Kura." Ryou whispered, then laid his head against Bakura's chest.

"Love you to Ry." Bakura whispered back, placing a soft kiss on top of Ryou's head.

* * *

I'm not quite sure how i feel about this chapter, but i'm not going to worry to much about it. It's not a very important chapter. Hence the reason it's so short.

So let's... I got to think of a question since i love leaving them for you guys.... What do you think will happen tomorrow on the 4th of July? Any guess?


	31. Chapter 31

(Early morning, July 4th)

"Wake up! Hey, is anyone there?!" A hyper Egyptian yami yelled while pounding on a door.

"Knock on the door one more time, and I swear I'll make your life a living Hell!" Came Bakura's voice from the other side of the door. Marik's fist stopped just as it was about to hit the door again. There was a soft click before the door opened.

"Good morning, Bakura!" Marik chirped when the door opened, reveling a half dressed, wild haired yami.

"What do you want, Marik?" Bakura growled, clearly upset about being woken up at such an early hour.

"It's the fourth of July, Bakura!" Marik said, sounding as if that fact was the most important and exciting thing. "We get to play with fire and make things explode today!"

Bakura brought his hands up to his temples. How could someone be so cheerful this early in the morning? It just wasn't right. Not to mention a little more than annoying. "Marik, don't you have a hikari you could be bugging right now, instead of me?"

"Hikari wouldn't get up. He told me that it was to early. Ishizu got annoyed with me and told me to come here." Marik explained, as he pushed past Bakura into the house.

Bakura narrowed his eyes, and closed the door. "Fine. You can stay here for now. Just be quiet." He said walking over to the stairs, then added before exiting the room, "And don't touch anything."

Marik gave a quick nod and headed into the living room. Bakura went up the stairs and headed towards the bedroom. He thought about going back to bed, back to where his Ryou was sleeping soundly. But he found it best not to do so with Marik loose in the house.

He entered the room. Ryou was curled up under the soft, plush warmth of the blanket. He was still asleep despite all the noise Marik had made while pounding on the door. Bakura couldn't help but to smile at how cute his hikari looked while sleeping.

Bakura quickly slipped a shirt on over his head and pulled on the first pair of jeans he saw. Once fully dressed he headed back downstairs to make sure that Marik hadn't broken anything in the short time he had left him unsupervised. When he reached the living room found Marik perched quietly on the couch, staring into the black screen that was the TV.

"Marik," Bakura said Marik's name as he entered the room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything. You told me not to touch anything, so there's not much I can be doing at the moment." Marik pointed out. "Why? Am I doing something wrong?"

Bakura snorted and shook his head. He picked up the closest thing to him, which happened to be the remote, and threw it at Marik's head. "Baka."

"Hey! That wasn't very nice, Bakura." Marik pouted, rubbing the spot the remote had come in contact with his head.

Bakura didn't say anything, he simply turned and went into the kitchen. Marik fallowed close behind him. Once in the kitchen, Bakura got down three tea cups and the tea pot out, knowing that Ryou would be up soon and would want his usual morning tea.

"What're you doing, Bakura?" Marik asked as Bakura filled the pot with water and placed it on one of the burners.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Bakura asked as he placed a tea bag in each of the cups. When he got no answer he turned to find Marik looking at him, confused. Bakura sighed as he rolled his eyes. "I'm making tea."

"Tea?" Marik repeated the word as if it was his first time ever using it.

"Yes, tea, Marik. Very good." Bakura said with fake enthusiasm.

After a few minutes the high pitched whistling of the tea pot could be heard throughout the room. Marik's eyes narrowed as he searched for the source of the sound. Bakura was just about to take the pot off the burner when Marik's gaze landed on it. He shot up from his chair and scrambled over to push Bakura out of the way. Marik growled at the pot. "Shh! Ryou-kun is sleeping!" When the high pitched whistling didn't stop at his command, he picked it up, not bothering to use a pot holder to keep from burning himself. He dropped it a few moments after he picked it up he dropped it. The pot fell with a loud 'clank!'

"Ow! The tea pot hurt me, Bakura!" Marik yelled, grabbing hold of his burnt hand, blowing on it, and whimpering when Bakura pushed him away.

Soft footsteps were heard from upstairs. Bakura shot a glare at Marik, whom paid no heed to the icy stare.

"Kura? You down there?" Ryou's soft voice called from the top of the stairs.

"Yes Ryou-koi." Bakura answered. More footsteps could be heard, and they were soon fallowed by the appearance of the hikari. His hair was messy, spiking out in all directions, somewhat resembling Bakura's hair. His shirt was a little wrinkled, and the sleeve of it had slid off his shoulder. You could barely see the slight swelling of his stomach since the shirt was at least one size too big for his smaller size.

"Marik, what happened to your hand?" Ryou asked, noticing the burnt flesh on his left hand.

Marik pointed to the pot and spilt water on the ground. "Th-That thing was trying to wake you up, and when I tried to get it to be quiet it hurt me!"

Ryou looked to where Marik had pointed. "The tea pot burnt his hand?" He asked, and got a nod for an answer from Bakura. "We should get that burn fixed up, Marik." Ryou motioned for Marik to fallow him. "Oh and, Kura, could you please clean that up." He jerked his head in the direction of the pot.

Marik quickly fallowed Ryou out of the room. Once in the bathroom, Ryou got out bandages and an ointment of some sort, and placed them on the counter.

"Let me see your hand." He said. Marik held out his hand, palm facing up. Shaking his head , Ryou grabbed the ointment off of the counter. "This is going to sting a bit, but it's going to help keep it from getting infected." Ryou informed Marik before he squeezed some of the yellowish substance out of the tube and onto Marik's hand. Marik's hissed as Ryou rubbed the ointment in.

"That hurts! Stop!" He whined, ripping his hand away from Ryou, and backing up against the wall.

"Marik, it's only going to get worse. Now get over here so I can finish." When Marik didn't come, Ryou grabbed the wrist of Marik's good hand, and pulled him back over. Marik whimpered and whined, but allowed Ryou to finish.

"There, now doesn't that feel better?" Ryou asked when he finished.

Marik sniffled, but gave a small nod.

"Why don't we go back into the kitchen and find you a treat for being a good boy." Ryou suggested with a smile, and chuckled when he saw Marik's face light up with excitement. Marik nodded, and ran out of the room, going down the stairs three at a time. Ryou quickly put everything away, and soon joined the two yamis in the kitchen.

Later in the morning, soon after everyone had dressed and eaten, Malik joined the three at the Bakura household.

"Hikari-pretty!" Marik all but yelled when Malik entered the house, glomping the Egyptian hikari.

"Marik," Malik began, trying to wiggle his way free from Marik. "I can't…… Breath."

Marik loosened his grip on his hikari, but did not fully let go of him.

"Good morning, Malik." Ryou greeted him with a cute smile.

"Morning, Ryou." Malik answered, smiling back. "Have you called everyone and told them of our plans?"

Ryou nodded. Bakura came in behind him, growling at the mention of their plans. "I still don't understand why we need to invite them all over." Bakura muttered, "You especially had to invite the Pharaoh and the shrimp he calls his Hikari."

Ryou turned and embraced his yami. "It's only for one day. Please, just try to enjoy yourself."

Bakura nuzzled the top of Ryou's head. "Fine, I'll try, but only because you asked me to."

"Well, we better begin getting everything ready before they come." Malik said, and looked up at Marik. "Would you please let go of me, Marik?"

Marik pouted a bit, but let go of Malik.

* * *

*sighs* This isn't where i wanted to stop. I had so much more planned, but sadly i just couldn't put it all in one chapter. So you'll have to wait till the next one. Which should be up by next weekend hopefully.

Even though this was just a lot of silly Marik, i hope you liked it. ;)

Questions!

1: What do you think Yami and Yugi's relationship is like now?

2: What do you think is going to happen between Yami and Bakura?

3: What do you think is going to happen to Ryou?

4: How do you think everyon else is going to react to the fact that Ryou is pregnant?

(answer if you'd like!)


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: RA! I thought i'd never get this up! I've been working on this all day! Anyways! The day is finally here! YAY!! Enjoys! **

**Disclaimer: Oops i've been forgetting to put this on here, but i own nothing. Nada i say! :( **

* * *

"There, that seems to be the last of it." Malik had declared after he dropped a pile of wood into the fire pit.

Ryou came and stood next to him, observing everything they had done in the backyard. He smiled, eyes shining with excitement. "It looks great, Malik!" He exclaimed, "Thanks for helping."

"Yeah, no problem." Malik smiled back at Ryou.

It wasn't to long before everyone had arrived to the house, and the place was soon buzzing with commotion of all sorts. Bakura was glaring his famous death glare at Yami, who was sitting across from him at the picnic table. Joey, Tristan, and a few of the others were busy lighting off the loud and obnoxious fireworks, such as firecrackers, bottle rockets, those types of things. The three hikaris were inside, busy with the preparations of the meal that was to be eaten for lunch, and/or dinner. Kaiba sat alone in a foldable chair under a tree, watching everyone as they scurried about the yard. Marik sat next to Bakura, promptly eating the green lettuce that had been set in front of him since he had complained earlier about being hungry.

"Ryou, where are the plates?" Yugi asked, looking in a random covered for said objects.

"In the covered next to the fridge." Ryou replied, as he took hamburger meat from the bowl it was in and flattened it.

Malik made a disgusted face. He never liked the thought of eating meat, he preferred to stick with eating fruits and vegetables. So in other, more simpler words, he was a vegetarian. And since he refused to touch the meat, he was cutting up lettuce, tomatoes, and other vegetables, putting them into a big bowl to make the salad.

Yugi grabbed the plates from the indicated covered and placed them on the table next to the cups and eating utensils. Ryou brought the finished hamburger patties to the table as well.

"Is there anything else we need?" Yugi asked.

"Just one." Ryou went to the fridge and got out a thawed steak.

"Bakura's?" Both Yugi and Malik asked at the same time. Ryou only nodded.

_________

The sun had started to set, and everyone had just finished eating. They had started a fire in the fire pit, and were currently in a circle around the fire, save for the spot that the light wind was blowing the smoke. Malik was snuggled onto Marik's lap, who ran a hand through the former's hair. Ryou sat with his Dark, and so did Yugi.

"It's time for the bigger and better fireworks!" Joey exclaimed as the sun sank completely.

Soon big and beautiful explosions filled the air. Each explosion held a different color and shape. The sky was lit like the sun had never gone down. Ra, they were so beautiful! Some of them sparkled, but none out sparkled the sparkling in Ryou's eyes.

Ryou sat as close to his yami as he could, grabbing hold to his hand. "They're beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you, Ryou-koi." Bakura whispered in Ryou's ear, earning a light pink blush from his light.

There was a moment of silence as some of the others set up for the next round of fireworks. Bakura had forbidden Ryou to help with the fireworks in fear that he would get hurt.

Ryou got up from the spot he had been sitting, "I'll be right back." He informed Bakura, and turned to go into the house.

Bakura shoot a look to Malik that said 'fallow him'. Malik nodded, and got up to fallow Ryou into the house.

Once Ryou had gone into the house he let out a soft sigh. Throughout the day he had been having lower back pain that radiated around to the front. He hadn't thought much of it at first, so he didn't tell anyone. The pain kept returning every 30 minutes, and as the day went on the time between became less and less as the pain became progressively stronger and stayed longer.

"You ok, Ryou?" Malik asked once he to had entered the room. He had spotted Ryou leaning up against the counter looking as if he was in pain.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm fine." Ryou said, pushing off the counter so he was standing completely upright. He gave Malik a small smile to indicate he was fine, but Malik could still see that he was in pain by the look in his eye.

The sound of fireworks going off could once again be heard, as well as the 'oos' and 'aws' of the astonished onlookers outside.

"If you say so." Malik was about to turn and go back to his yami that sat outside waiting for him to return, when Ryou let out a small startled cry.

"Either your water just broke, or you just peed your pants."

"Malik, that's not funny." Ryou shoot a pitiful glare at Malik.

Malik ignored Ryou's glare and ran over to the back door. Throwing it open, he dashed over to Bakura. "Bakura! Bakura! Bakura!" He yelled while waving his arms around frantically.

"What?" Bakura asked, annoyed by how many times the Egyptian hikari called his name.

"Ryou's water broke!" The second after he said the words he covered his mouth with both hands and his eyes went as wide as saucers. No one else had known that Ryou was pregnant. He was certainly going to be dead by tomorrow for blurting something like that out in front of everyone.

"What?!" Everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at Malik. Well, everyone besides Bakura and Marik, who ran into the house.

Malik slowly turned around and ran after the two yamis to escape from the others questioning gazes.

"Ryou?!" Bakura called when he entered the house, frantically looking around for his hikari.

"Yeah?" Ryou was still in the kitchen, but sitting on the floor with his back against one of the lower covered doors.

Bakura kneeled down next to him. Asking Ryou if he was alright and if needed anything. Ryou assured him that he was fine.

Everyone soon entered the house to find out what was going on.

"Tomb Robber, I demand to know what is going on." Yami said, walking over to Bakura so that he was standing over him.

Bakura stood up. "Ryou's going to have a baby, that's what's going on!" He snapped at the former pharaoh, then turned his attention back to Ryou.

"Shouldn't we take him to the hospital if he is having a baby?" Yugi asked from behind Yami.

Malik, who had joined Bakura next to Ryou, said, "No, they would think we were crazy." Malik looked up and around the room, searching for Marik. Once he found him in the sea of people in the ever so small kitchen, he asked Marik to go find some towels.

Once Marik returned with the towels, Bakura and Malik set about to get Ryou into a more comfortable position.

Bakura glared at everyone. They were starting to get on his nerves for just standing there and watching. "Get out of here!"

They all complied to Bakura's demand, their minds still perplexed, and went into the living room to get out of the way.

"Ngh, Kuuraa." Ryou whined, "I-It hurts."

"I know it does, Ry, I know it does." Bakura soothed.

_______

"That's it Ryou! Just one more push should do it." Malik said, as he acted like a doctor and got a towel ready to wrap the baby in.

Ryou gave a weak nod, and gave one final push as instructed. Immediately after the room was filled with the cries of a newborn baby.

Malik wrapped it up in the towel and handed it to Bakura with a smile. "It's a girl."

Marik stood next to Bakura and looked over his shoulder at the baby. "Heh, even though she's not even a day old, she already looks like you, Bakura." He said with a smirk.

"Let me see my baby." Ryou said, pouting just a little bit.

Bakura surrendered the baby over to Ryou, and gently moved the few strands of hair that had fallen out of place away from Ryou's face.

"She's beautiful." Ryou breathed.

"She'd be even more beautiful if she wasn't covered in blood." Marik said jokingly, but still received glares from the others.

A moment of silence passed, the baby had stopped crying for now. But the peacefulness of the moment didn't last long when Ryou made a face that obviously meant he was in pain yet again.

"What's wrong?" Bakura asked when Ryou handed the baby back over to him.

"I-I don't think… we are having just one baby." Ryou said, flinching as he felt the pain coming again.

Malik went back to his position to check if what Ryou was saying was true. "Looks like we've got more pushing to do." He said, confirming Ryou's words. "Now don't forget to breath."

_______

"Good, Ryou. You can relax now. We're all done." Malik said once the delivery of the second baby was over. "Who would of thought that you would have been having twins?" He wrapped the baby up and brought it over to Ryou and Bakura. "Oh, and congratulations, it's a boy."

"So, what are you going to name them?" Marik asked, cocking his head to the side.

* * *

So? So? So? What do you think? This chapter was a real pain in the neck to write. It was actually supposed to be written with the last chapter, but that didn't happen. Questions, comments, complaints? Put them in your review and i shall try to answer them! ^^ Oh, yes, i almost forgot, sorry about the way i stopped the chapter......

Now for my questions!

What are they naming the babies? Hm, does anyone know? ;D

See ya all in the next chapter! ::Waves:: And remember, Reviews are love!


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: OMG WHAT IS THIS? IT'S AN UPDATE! THE WORLD MUST BE ENDING! ... Well... Maybe not... But anyways, after being bugged by my friend _(Actually threatened... She said she was going to stab me if i didn't update soon... . Shhh, i didn't say that!) _After staring at the computer screen for a while, and being distracted by every possible thing, i actually acomplished something! Wooo~! **

* * *

There was a short silence in the room, besides the cries of the babies, before Bakura smacked Marik on the back of his head, creating a very audible cracking noise.

"What the Hell was that for?" Marik asked, rubbing the spot where Bakura had smacked him. "I only asked what you were going to name them."

"Ryou just gave birth to two babies, Marik." Malik said, taking the new born baby boy from a now sleeping Ryou. "Let him rest first."

Bakura nodded, silently agreeing with what Malik said, then turned his attention to the baby girl that he was holding. The baby had stopped crying after Bakura had hit Marik, and was now looking up at Bakura with wide eyes. Everything about the baby girl reminded him of Ryou. She had soft, doe, brown eyes, soft, pale skin, and even though she was a new born, she had quite a bit of hair. Her hair was white like both her mom and dad's, and was just as soft as Ryou's.

She blinked a few times before making a small 'oouu~' sound and reaching one of her little hands up. She ended up with a fist full of Bakura's hair, and promptly yanked down on it. Bakura narrowed his eyes a bit, and tried to remove his hair from the baby's grip. He was surprised to find it almost impossible to do so.

"Bakura, look." Malik said, moving to stand next to Bakura, and positioned the baby he was holding so that Bakura could see. "He looks just like you."

It was true. The baby boy did, indeed, look a lot like Bakura. He had the same colored eyes, and skin as Bakura. (Even though Bakura and Ryou basically have the same skin color) He, just like his sister, also had the same white hair but it was a bit more spikier.

"Indeed he does." Bakura said, smirking slightly. "Come on, let's get these two cleaned off." He said, motioning for Malik to fallow him.

Malik nodded, and started to fallow Bakura out of the kitchen.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do?" Marik asked, stopping Malik before he completely left the room.

Malik shrugged. "You could clean up the mess in here, or go inform the others of what's going on." He suggested, then left Marik to catch up with Bakura.

Marik grunted and crossed his arms, pouting as he walked over to where Ryou was. He looked from Ryou to the door that lead to living room a few times, before he decided what to do. He turned and walked out the door that Bakura and Malik had just went trough.

He returned shortly with a new set of clothes for Ryou, and towels. He quickly put the new clothes on Ryou, then moved him to a different spot in the kitchen, using one of the towels he brought as a pillow for Ryou. He then proceeded in cleaning the floor of the kitchen, like Malik had suggested. By the time Bakura and Malik had returned, babies cleaned and in hand, Marik had the whole area cleaned, and was about to enter the living room.

Malik was surprised at what he saw when he entered the kitchen. "You actually did what I suggested."

Marik turned away from the door and walked over to Malik, placing a kiss on his forehead. "I'll do anything Hikari wants me to do."

Bakura rolled his eyes at the two, then looked at his own Hikari still sleeping. "I'm taking Ryou up to the bedroom." He said, and handed the baby girl over to Marik. He picked Ryou up from the ground and was about to leave the room once again, before he turned and said to Malik, "Don't let that idiot do anything to my daughter." And then he was gone.

Marik looked at Malik confused. "Who was he talking about?" Malik only shook his head.

Once Bakura had gotten Ryou to their room, and was once again holding his baby girl, the three of them finally went into the living room to join the others. When they entered the room, everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at them. And after a short silence, they were bombarded with questions from just about everyone. "How is that even possible?", "What are their names?", "Is Ryou alright?" where the most asked questions.

"Ryou's fine, and is in the bedroom sleeping." Malik had answered, since Bakura seemed reluctant to answer any of the questions.

"What about their names? Did you name them yet?" Yugi had asked.

Malik had waited to see if Bakura would answer, but not a word came from the white haired yami, so again, Malik answered. "They haven't named them yet. Bakura is waiting for Ryou to wake up."

"They're so cute!" Tea had squealed, reaching out to hold the baby girl, but was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the glare Bakura was giving her.

"How was it even possible for Ryou to give birth to them? He's not really a girl, is he?" Tristan asked, turning slightly red then a little green as he thought of the possible ways the babies could have been born.

Bakura turned his glare from Tea to Tristan, but didn't answer the question. Malik sighed and answered for Bakura again. "No, Ryou is not a girl."

"What about how they were born?" Now it was Joey who asked.

"You really don't want to know." Was all Malik told them.

Malik answered a few more questions that the group had, then decided that it was enough and sent everyone home. Yugi and Yami had at first refused to leave, saying that they wanted to stay till Ryou woke up so that they could be sure he was ok. But after some convincing from Malik, and Bakura's constant glaring, they too left the house.

* * *

There ya go! That's all i got for now.


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Meh, i'm making this the last chapter people! Why? Because it needs to end. Why did i end it in the way i did? Because i can. Is this truly the end of the Bakura family? No, no it's not. If you want to see what it's like for Ryou, Bakura, and the twins, then just keep an eye out for when i post "The Joys of Raising Twins" It'll have a whole bunch of shorts telling about all the adventures the twins and their parents go through. ;) And the story about Marik and Malik will be told soon as well. So enjoy the last chapter, or not. I thank you for reading, and if you have questions feel free to ask. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! **

* * *

"You've got to have at least one name picked out." Malik said, holding up the baby boy in front of Bakura.

Bakura shook his head. "I really don't have any ideas, Malik" He looked down to the baby girl that was half asleep in his arms.

After everyone had left, Malik had started bugging Bakura on what he was going to name the babies, but even after an hour of bugging him about he didn't get anywhere.

"Come on, Bakura, think! You have to come up with at least one."

Bakura's eye started to twitched in annoyance. "I swear, Malik, if you keep this up I'm going to kill you."

While Malik had been annoying Bakura about names, Marik, whom had grown tired of listening to the two argue, had snuck upstairs to see if Ryou was awake yet. Quietly going over to the bed, he looked down to see a pair of doe brown eyes watching him. "Hey, Ryou." He said, grinning and waving at the hikari.

"Marik?" Ryou asked, and sat up despite the pain and discomfort of doing so. Marik nodded to assure Ryou that it was him. "How did I get up here?" Ryou looked around confused about his surroundings. The last he remembered was being in the kitchen.

"Bakura brought you up here so you would be more comfortable while you slept." Marik explained Ryou. "Would you like me to take you downstairs?"

With a small nod as an answer, Marik picked Ryou up from the bed and proceeded to carry him down to the living room. "Look who's awake." He announced in an almost sing-song voice as he entered the room.

Both Malik and Bakura stopped arguing and looked over to where Marik was standing. Marik brought Ryou over to Bakura, and sat him down next to the yami. He then sat down next to his own hikari, grinning as he ran his hands through Malik's hair.

"Hey Ry," Bakura said, wrapping an arm around Ryou to pull him closer. "How are you feeling?"

Ryou smiled and snuggled closer to Bakura. "I feel fine, a bit sore, but that's it."

After a moments silence, Malik handed the baby boy over to Ryou. "You still have to name them." Malik reminded them has he leaned back against Marik.

Ryou and Bakura looked to each other, then to the babies. Not once had they every thought of any names, and now that the babies were here they needed names.

Ryou stared at the baby boy in his arms. The baby was blessing for both Ryou and Bakura. "Baraka." Ryou said suddenly, gaining the attention from everyone in the room.

"What?" Malik asked as he sat up.

"Baraka." Ryou repeated. "I believe it means a blessing or gift."

Malik thought for a bit. "Yeah, that's what it means." He leaned back against Marik again. "I think it's a fitting name."

"It's also a lot like your name Bakura." Marik pointed out.

All eyes were on Bakura now, waiting for his opinion on the name. Bakura gave nod and said that he liked the name and that it was indeed fitting for the baby boy. Ryou snuggled the baby closer to him, happy with the name that had been chosen. Now all that was left was for the baby girl to be named. There was again more silence in the room.

Bakura stared down at the baby girl that was asleep in his arms. She reminded him of a little kitten. And that's when a name finally came to mind. _Sanura_. He repeated the name a few times in his mind before finally saying it out loud. "Her name shall be Sanura." He stated.

"Sanura? Doesn't that mean kitten?" Marik asked, though not stopping from playing with his hikari's hair.

"Yes, that's exactly what it means."

"It's cute, Kura." Ryou giggled, and smiled up at Bakura. The smile was a simple one, but it still melted Bakura's heart and he couldn't help but smile back at his cute hikari.

The next morning, Bakura had woken up way before his hikari. It wasn't that he had really wanted to wake up, but the phone had been ringing for the past 20 minutes, and had started getting on Bakura's nerves. Getting out of the warm bed, he quickly found the nearest phone, and practically yelled at the person on the other end.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled.

"_Well, good morning to you too, Bakura." _It was Marik, and that only served to annoy Bakura even more.

"What do you want, Marik?" He repeated.

"_You're never going to believe what I have to tell you, Bakura!" _Bakura could tell that the Egyptian yami was bubbling with excitement. _"Malik's pregnant, Bakura!"_

Bakura snorted. "You're right, Marik, I don't believe you." He was about to hang up the phone, but was stopped when Ryou appeared at his side, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Who is it, Kura?" Ryou asked, sleep still heavy in his voice.

"It's Marik. He says that Malik's pregnant." Bakura said, rolling his eyes.

Ryou's eyes widened. "What?" He took the phone from Bakura's hands. "Marik, put Malik on the phone."

There was a few seconds pause before Malik's voice came on the phone. _"Ryou?"_

* * *

Yeah, so there ya go. That's how i am going to end this. :| I'm really only ending it because i can no longer come up with any more ideas to keep it going. Plus, it's long enough.

Names:

Baraka: It means Blesssing, or Gift. My big sis, Little Ryuu, picked out the name. (I loves ya, hun~! :3)

Sanura: It mean Kitten. I picked this one cuz i thought it was cute~ And because it gave me an idea for what her nickname will be. ;)

I love you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this mess of a fic. If i could, i'd give each of you cake and a plushie of your choosing. But, sadly, i can't do that. :( Anyways, thanks again, and loves to all. ^w^


End file.
